


I Wolf You

by An24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CEO Lena Luthor, Eventual Smut, F/F, Photographer Kara Danvers, Soulmates, Werewolf Kara Danvers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An24/pseuds/An24
Summary: Kind of the Bitten AU with some changes, werewolves are real and Kara is about to find out, all will be worth it once she finds her soulmate. [Kara-Lena] Kara is a white, giant wolf. Future Alpha Kara, this is not an Alpha-Omega story. Lena and Alex don't know Kara is a werewolf. SuperCorp [also Winn, Mon-El, J'onn, Alex, Kelly, Nia, Brainy, Cat, Andrea]
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 38
Kudos: 287





	1. Pain

" _ **Change happens when the pain of staying the same is greater than the pain of change" – Tony Robbins**_

The pain was excruciating, if compared with the loss of her parents or Jeremiah, well… this was something entirely different, deeper and worst, not regarding her soul but her body. She had suffered some serious injures before, broke some bones and she may or may not had been shot, Alex would say it was just a scratch but Kara knew better, still… nothing could be compared to this, and if this was the day that she would finally be reunited with her parents…well that didn't sound so bad anymore.

**Some hours before…**

" _Kara! Are you ready? We need to leave now if we want to make it before dinner!" –_ he yelled while putting the last suitcase inside his truck.

" _Yeah… yeah… I'm coming… just checking we got everything we need" –_ the blonde answered giving one last look before closing the front door.

" _Honey I'm sure it's fine, everything is going to be fine, you're going to meet my family not the queen of England, we have everything we need for one weekend"_ – Mike said taking one of Kara's hands in his own while the other took the wheel.

" _I know… I know, and so you know, is totally valid for me to be nervous, I'm going to meet the family you almost never talk about"_ – the blonde stated while adjusting her glasses, the truck slowly moving towards their destination.

They had been dating for a year now, and after some convincing from Kara, Mike had finally agreed to a family reunion, the blonde was nervous but excited at the same time. Everything was going great for the first time in her entire life: her career as photographer was taking off, she had her own apartment and a year ago, she had met the love of her life... sure the first months were rough but they pull it through and now they were as happy as a couple could be, at least she couldn't find anything wrong, not that she was trying though.

A couple of hours later they arrived to their destination, the house could be seen from afar, a big mansion surrounded by trees and a big font in the front. Kara was speechless, she knew Mike came from a wealthy family but this was insane, if she was nervous before, now… well she was trying very hard not to run away.

Mike parked the truck and while Kara was getting out, the front door opened and 3 men stepped outside. A tall and strong built black man came first taking Mike and giving him a warm hug, a minute later the 2 remaining men joined them.

Kara learned that the first man was Jon, Mike's foster father and the last two were his siblings Winn and Querl or Brainy, weird name but the blonde didn't want to pry. The house was absolutely amazing, the decoration kind of medieval and her bedroom was bigger than her entire apartment. The vibes emanating from the mansion were weird and disturbing but Kara attributed it to decoration and the deafening silence.

Mike's family was welcoming and helpful, Winn had navigated her through the mansion while Jon,Mike and Brainy prepared something to eat. They were talking comfortably and having dinner when a noise was heard from outside, Jon and Mike exchanging a knowing look. Kara was sure that the noise was followed by a scream, a human scream according to her hearing, she took Mike's hand in hers squeezing it.

" _What was that?"_ – the blonde asked her eyes focused on the window; it was dark outside so she couldn't see beyond the first line of trees that circled the house.

" _I'm sure is nothing, probably some animal, I'm going to take a look with Jon ok? Just stay here with Winn, I'm sure he has hundreds of tales from when we were children he's dying to tell you, right Winn?"_ – he was already on his feet eyeing a very distracted Winn- " _Right Winn?"_ – he insisted raising his voice while poking him on his ribs.

" _Ouc… I mean yeah yeah of course, you two go out there while Kara and I stay here telling stories, I love stories, wha… what about you Kara?"_ – he stuttered, a nervous smile in his face.

" _Oh! Yes of course, my mom used to tell me one every night before bed, I could share some with you, she was an excellent story teller and the ones she told me were pretty incredible, you'll see"_ – Kara answered politely while adjusting once again her glasses, an habit she had whenever she was feeling anxious.

She could tell something was wrong, Jon and Mike had left almost an hour ago, Winn was becoming more and more jumpy giving glances to the door every 2 or 3 minutes. After her boyfriend left, she heard another scream, this one being definitely human. The confirmation to her feelings came some minutes later, when the front door was suddenly opened and a bloodied creature entered the house.

Kara froze beside the table the creature now standing tall in front of her giving her a wild look, out of the corner of her eyes she could see Winn slowly approaching from behind this creature which she believed to be some kind of wolf, a big, giant, intimidating wolf. The short man was giving her signals for her to stay still, but apparently her body as per usual was not cooperating, because unintentionally, she lost her balance taking one step towards this massive wolf. She knew she was screwed when the brown beast took a step back and tackled her, her rib cage being crushed by its weight.

She couldn't tell how many minutes had passed since the attack before 3 silhouettes were removing the wolf from her, her lungs filling with air once again. Her vision was blurry, her arms were covered by severe cuts which were bleeding profusely and she was sure some of her ribs were broken. She could tell someone was calling her name, a man's voice, was that Mike? No, this voice was deeper, Jon… yeah Jon was calling her, she tried to answered but her eyelids felt heavy, she heard her name once more and then everything went black.

**One year later...**

Exactly one year after the incident Kara was having her first photographic exposition, she would meet Nia (her best and only friend) in the morning for a run through the park, then have lunch with Brainy, probably being push by Mike to make sure she was doing fine in the big city, and lastly she would pick up her sister Alex from the airport, the latter being away for almost 4 months for a "secret assignment" according to her.

Her nerves were all over the place, sure she was confident about her job, but still… this was her first exposition and tonight she was alone, no one to tell her that everything was going to be fine. Things with Mike didn't go as planned, not remotely, at first she felt like crap but conforming the time passed she was positive that their breakup was for the best, as Alex would say she needed someone to be by her side every step of the way instead of someone who would lead her way in the direction they wanted.

So, she decided to go for a run which always did the trick to calm her. She was in the park, the bright full moon displayed in the sky illuminated her path. While she was running, she heard a woman screaming a few feet away, she looked around and without thinking it twice she took all of her clothes off and started running again. Her skin felt hot and rigid, her bones changing their form, her body ache, but this ache she was familiar to, suddenly she wasn't standing in her two legs anymore, she was faster, stronger… her focus in the screams. A strong smell overwhelmed her, strong yet nice, she came to an abrupt stop when her eyes caught the owner of the screams, one black wolf stood near her ready to attack. She run as fast as she could charging against the beast and before the black wolf could recover Kara was in front of him growling, her teeth showing and size intimidating, the latter acknowledging his disadvantage, run away through the tree line.

Kara turned around to look for the woman she had save, she needed to make sure she was fine, without a scratch in her. The woman was still there, completely frozen, her deep green…beautiful, sparkly eyes watching her with amusement. When their eyes met for the first time, time itself seemed to come to a stop, the only thing Kara could hear was this woman lovely heartbeat. They stay there for what felt forever, but reality hit the blonde when she heard voices approaching them, she gave one last look to the woman, turned around a left… but as she did, she was sure the beautiful brunette had extended her hand and whispered _"Wait…",_ with a voice which made her quiver. She was once again screwed…


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena meet again...

**" _The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain. It's the loneliness of it. Memories need to be shared."_ \- Lois Lowry, The Giver**

****

So yes… Lena saw it, a big, giant, white wolf with the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. All this time thinking her brother was insane, years trying to convince him that what he saw in the woods was probably a bear or something, there was no way giant wolves existed, but she saw it, this time with her own eyes. Lex had gone mad about it, lost his way completely, ending in a killing spree and taking thousands of innocent lives in the process. Sure, the fact that he was telling the truth did not redeem him, but surely made her feel awful for calling him crazy and sending him to see a psychiatrist or to visit an asylum.

If she had listened what he had to say, believed him, maybe he would still be her Lex, the loving brother she once knew. All those people could be alive, unless… were they related with these wolves? perhaps they knew something and that was the reason why they were killed, after all, her brother never did something without a purpose. She needed more information, but how? She couldn't visit Lex, he had escape prison two months ago and was missing since then, probably hiding in some secret warehouse. She could search on the internet, try to find truthful information would be hard but not impossible, and she definitely had to get back to that park and try to see that wolf again. When she was being attack by the first wolf, she was terrified and certain that she was going to dye, if the animal didn't kill her, the fear would, but then… out of nowhere, came this beautiful white wolf, saved her from her imminent death and when their eyes met everything went quiet, the world stopped spinning, she felt this strange connection… almost as if she could feel what the wolf was feeling, heat and power emanated through her whole body, she wanted to feel that rush again, but for now she had to sleep, her next day was packed with meetings which surely would give her an intense migrane.

Obviously, she couldn't sleep, her memories full with bright raven hair, green eyes and strong jaw. Something deep inside her awoke the moment their eyes met, she could feel what she felt, she could feel her fear and her wonder once the fight was over, she could feel everything… during that short period of time they were linked. She heard stories about mates before, for every werewolf there was a human destined to be their partner, Mon-El was sure she was the one for him, at least that was what he told her the moment she ended their relationship. Jonn told her some stories, how everything started, how every wolf would have the opportunity to meet their mates once in their life and how if they lost them they were meant to live a life of loneliness, although he wasn't sure the same applied to her, she was the first woman that had survived the conversion process, the first of her kind. They search information in their old library, they even talked with Cat, a seer Jonn was very fond of and the greatest seer in the whole world according to him, but not even her could give some background, every time she tried to see Kara's past or future everything went blank. So, she just hoped the rules applied to her all the same, she wanted to spend her life with someone beside her, wake up with her mate in her bed. Since the night before she was sure that this brunette might be the one she was waiting for, without a second thought she got out of bed, put some clothes on and left to the park.

She had been waiting for about half an hour, jumping every time a noise came from behind the tree line. Just when she decided to go back to her place, she saw something slowly approaching through the bushes, the giant white wolf from before was now standing not too far from her. With careful steps she approached the creature, stopping every time the wolf flinched and advancing when the latter took a step forward. It didn't take long for her to be face to face with this wolf, their eyes meeting once again. This time, time continued its normal pace, but as her gaze was focused in bright blue eyes, she could feel a fast heartbeat, one that was not her own… one that when she extended her hand up to touch a furry face, increased its rate matching hers

She was once again in front of this woman, marvelous green eyes matching the ones hanging around her thoughts, were now just a few feet away. The brunette across from her felt no fear, her heartbeat was fast, but fear was definitively not the reason for its pace. As the wolf venerated the woman's beauty, she could see a hand slowly approaching to her face and felt the necessity to lean against it. As the hand made contact with her face she felt a heat wave run through her whole body, she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling, and random memories flooded her mind… the raven hair beauty standing in front of a desk, in what seemed to be an office, an incredible view at her back, she was talking to another tall woman around her own age, the memory suddenly ended and another one started… this time she could see a young version of this woman and her mother spinning together in a luminous park, this one also ended and a new one showed once again a young version of the brunette, this time with a pink backpack and a teddy bear in her arms, she was being introduced to her new family and her new brother was giving her a warm smile. Memories continued to flood her mind, jumping from one to the other through several minutes, when they finally stopped Kara's feelings were in overload. She felt everything the brunette had felt through her entire existence in just a few minutes, the wolf tried to calm her heartbeat, her eyes were tight closed, once she steadied herself, she opened them. The brunette had her gaze fixed on her, when she saw how concerned she looked, Kara closed the gap between them, her head rubbing against the woman's. She thought the gesture would calm her, when she heard their heartbeats synchronizing, a sense of calmness flooded her, she knew she had succeeded completely when a soft hand was caressing the side of her furry face.

A sound coming from the trees behind them put an end to their moment, Kara flinched and took a step back breaking their closeness once again, the brunette tried to come near again but the wolf knew someone was coming, so, with what she hope was an apologetic look, turned around and started running through the park, leaving a startled Lena Luthor behind her.

Once again in her apartment with a glass of red wine in hand, Lena was processing what had occurred some minutes before. While she took a long sip, her mind was flooded with the events of the night, the feelings she felt when she touched the wolf's face and when their eyes met once more. But as intense as it was for her she knew it was fairly more intense for the creature. The moment she felt the contact, it was as if a locked was suddenly opened, all her memories were brought to consciousness, from when she was just a kid up to the present. When the flashes concluded and her gaze was fixed in sapphire eyes, she could tell, rather she knew… not entirely sure how, that the wolf was seeing the same memories. The brunette could sense the wolf emotions, they were all over the place, it made sense after experiencing an entire life in a few minutes, and just when she woke up from whatever state she was in, she was left completely alone.

After finishing her wine, she decided to end her night and try to catch some sleep, she had three important meetings the next day as well as a photographic exposition. At first, she had declined the invitation but ultimately Jess had convinced her to go, according to her secretary, not only the photographer was really good but it was a perfect opportunity for making a public appearance outside her family's galas. Before going to bed she went through her emails, finding a confirmation for the exposition, she opened it and typed a quick response, noticing the photographer's name in the process… Kara Danvers, Kara… definitely a lovely name…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank y'all for your feedback and for leaving Kudos! Hope you enjoy this new chapter, comments are always appreciated, stay safe y'all…


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enters Alex Danvers...

_**"I can't promise you a life without pain and loss, because pain is a part of life. It's what makes us who we are. It's what makes you a hero" - Alex Danvers** _

The day had finally come, her first exposition was happening in a few hours and she couldn't stop pacing. Her alarm went off at 7 a.m. to her disgrace, leaving her with barely 3 hours of sleep and confused thoughts. It was 10 a.m. when she was back in her apartment after running for almost two hours, Nia had helped her calmed her nerves about the exhibition, giving her encouraging words while complaining about the long run. She thought telling her friend about the events of the previous night but thought better when she realized there was no way for her to tell her without exposing herself. Maybe she could talk with Brainy during lunch time, but first she needed to take a bath and have breakfast for the second time. Since her change happened, she felt hungry most of the time, Jonn had warned her she should eat something every time she felt like it, otherwise her inner wolf would be extremely pissed and agressive.

She was definitely starving, for some incomprehensible reason it was 10 a.m. and she couldn't stop thinking about potstickers. She usually got up at 7 a.m., took a quick shower, put on the clothes she had prepared the night before and her driver would drive her to work. Jess would be waiting for her with a cup of black coffee in hand, for which she would be extremely grateful, and then she would start her meetings, unable to have something to eat until 2 or 3 p.m., but she was ok with that, she didn't had time to feel hungry, surely if it wasn't for Jess she would spend the entire day powered only by coffee and a cereal bar. But today… today was different, since the moment she woke up the idea of a proper breakfast had hit her thoughts, so much so, that she ended having some pancakes with eggs and bacon before coming to L-CORP, and now after her first meeting she was starving again. Between having to put up with old dinosaurs and this new found infinite appetite her mood was becoming somber…she felt definitely irritated.

While she was taken a shower she could feel herself becoming more and more irritated by the minute, something was bothering her, she wasn't sure why but suddenly her mind was flooded with negative thoughts towards old people, which make her feel awful because she was always very fond of old people, like her neighbor for instance, which always gave her some homemade cookies whenever she helped her with her shopping bags. She was feeling very hungry, maybe that was the reason for her irritation, so after putting some clothes on she decided to eat some left-over pizza from the previous night. It was almost 11 a.m. when she got a text from Brainy, they were supposed to meet at Noonan's at 12, but according to his text, something came up and he wouldn't be able to make it… so that was it, she would have to wait to talk about this mysterious woman with him. Right after answering him, she checked her emails, she had a new mail from L-CORP, apparently their CEO was showing up after all.

She hadn't been able to eat anything yet, but for some reason she was feeling better, her mood had definitely improved and her energy was fully restored, one last conference and she could go and prepare herself for the evening. Luckily for her, the meeting went smoothly, she was able to persuade the investors about a new study she was leading in order to find an alternative medical treatment for osteosarcoma. She had found something very promising but she needed their support to move forward. These were definitely good news and she was ready to celebrate, so at 3 p.m. she let Jess know that they were done for the day and gave Daniel a call to pick her up, she had an exposition to get ready for.

The flight was supposed to arrive at 2 p.m. so by 1:30 p.m. Kara was already waiting in the airport ready to see her sister after four months. She was scrolling down her phone when she heard a distinctive heartbeat, she raised her head to see Alex giving her a small wave, a huge smile plastered in her face as she walked towards the blonde. Just a few seconds after she was being hugged so tight that it was difficult for her to breath.

" _Nice to see you too sis… it's only been four months though"_ \- the blonde said with a joyful tone while returning the hug.

" _Oh shut up, I know you miss me too you dork"_ – finally she was here, she had missed the blonde so much, specially her rumbling and clumsiness. After a minute, she stepped back to take a closer look, it had been 4 months since the last time she saw her sister, but Kara seemed…taller? That was weird, maybe she was the one who was shrinking.

" _Ok you got me, now… how about I take you to your apartment so you can rest before the exposition? I'm sure you need it"_ – the blonde gave her sister a warm smile while she helped her with her luggage.

" _I was thinking about going to yours instead, maybe get ready together? I can take a nap in your couch if that's ok with you, I really miss you sis…"_ – During the mission the red hair woman had been troubled about not been able to communicate with the blonde, they only talked once a week, and the last time they did, she knew something was off, Kara sounded… different. She had to spend some time with her, try to figured out what was going on with her.

" _Yeah, yeah! I'll really love that, and well I… I have something to tell you, I'll do it once we're at home though, I don't want you to freak out"_ – the blonde said while carrying the luggage through the airport and towards her car.

" _Now I'm officially scared, why would I freak out? You know what… you're right, if you say I'm going to freak out you're probably right, so I'm waiting until we're there"_ – She knew something was happening, she had to play it cool and let Kara tell her what was going on, without saying another word she took the passenger seat and put some music to enlighten the mood during their ride home.

Once in Kara's apartment the blonde suggested they should eat something but Alex declined the offer, apparently, she had had something for lunch on the airplane, so Kara prepared herself a sandwich while Alex laid down on the sofa to take a nap. An hour later the blonde was pacing through the apartment, she knew she had to tell Alex the truth, but she wasn't sure now was the right time. After some more thinking she decided to take a deep breath and come clear to her sister… _there goes nothing…_

" _Alex…wake up"_ – nothing… apparently her sister still was a heavy sleeper, she tried again – "ALEX! Wake up!" – the blonde repeated this time shaking her sister's shoulders.

Alex was suddenly very much awake, her heart beating a mile per hour and her fist connecting with something, more specifically her sister's face. There was no way for her to stop her hand now, everything was happening in slow motion. She could see the shock in Kara's eyes, she closed her owns before she could see the impact, she was sure the punch was going lo leave a mark, suddenly time moved forward and she felt her hand colliding against…concrete?

" _Ooohhh, fuck! Fuck! Shit! What the hell!_ – the red hair woman was shaking her hand in the air, eyes wide opened, the pain evident in her features – _"Kara what the fuck?! Are you ok?"_ – the blonde had her face covered by her hands, apparently there wasn't any blood visible, that was a good sign, though she knew she had hit her pretty hard, the pain in her hand told her as much.

" _Oh my gosh! Alex! Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I? Just… just let me grab an ice pack for your hand"_ – the blonde disappeared from sight going straight to the fridge. This was so wrong; she was so frantic about telling Alex the truth that she almost scared her to death and most likely broke her hand. A minute later she was once again next to Alex giving her the icepack, a remorseful look in her eyes.

" _I'm I ok? Kar… I should be the one asking you that, I'm so sorry I did that, you scared the shit out of me, come here honey…let me see your face"_ – the agent reached her hand trying to assess the damage done to her sister's face.

" _What me? Pfff…I'm ok, really Alex, you didn't even hit me that hard"_ – she tried to minimize the situation but her sister wasn't having it, so,when she gave her a threatening gaze, that was all it took for Kara to oblige. Ok, now was the time, it was now or never.

The red hair woman watched with curiosity Kara's face, she had studied medicine for some years before becoming an agent, although she never got her degree, she was certain that a hit so hard should've left some kind of sequels, but she didn't find anything, maybe the swelling was taking its time to be visible, either way it was weird.

Kara could see the wheels turning inside her sister's mind, she was obviously trying and failing to decipher why her face didn't had a scratch while her own hand was probably broken. Knowing Alex and her curious personality, she was sure her sister already knew something wasn't right.

" _Alex… I know what you're thinking, and well, you know how I told you I had something to tell you when we were at the airport? I think I should tell you now…"_ – the blonde's hands were shaking, she was so nervous that she could hear the pumping of blood echoing right in her eardrums, she knew her inner wolf wasn't comfortable with the situation, she could feel it growling inside her. She knew this was a self-preservation mechanism, but she needed to tell Alex the truth, she couldn't hide it anymore. As she tried to calm down Alex's eyes were focus in her, giving her a worried look.

" _Okey, you know you can tell me anything, what is it Kar?"_ – as she spoke her hand went to the blonde's shoulder giving her a little squeeze, she could see how stressed her sister suddenly was. The gesture was supposed to calm her, but far from that, the moment her hand touched Kara's shoulder she felt how her sister's body tensed. As if that wasn't enough, she heard a growl coming from her and when their eyes met, the blonde's eyes seemed to be brighter than usual, black tint surrounding her iris. The older of the Danvers quickly took a step back, leaving a significative space between them.

" _What th… oh God Kara, this can't be… this isn't possible, you can't be…"-_ the agent seemed shock, one of her hands was running through her hair. Of course, Kara couldn't blame her, she wanted to tell her in a less shocking way but her wolf was doing everything in its power to preserve itself, and she had lost control for a minute, so clearly her sister would be… wait… _Alex was saying you can't be… I can't be what exactly? What was she implying?_

" _Alex… I can't be what?"_ – Did Alex know about werewolves? She kept quiet waiting for her sister's answer, but she seemed paralyzed, after some minutes she couldn't wait anymore, she needed to tell her the whole truth, she was in full control so now was the time.

" _Remember a year ago? I travelled with Mike, I was supposed to meet his family and we were supposed to stay there for a weekend? But three days later he called you and say we were staying for at least a month, but then a month became almost six?"_ – the blonde waited for her sister to answered, she wasn't sure her sister was listening but when Alex gave her a small nod she continued.

" _His family was so great, they were so welcoming and warm, I felt so happy in that moment, before that I wasn't sure if they would want me, but they welcomed me right away"_ \- She took a deep breath before continuing, Alex gaze was still focus in her. _"The first night there, we were having dinner when we heard a noise coming from outside, I… I still hear it sometimes in my dreams, it was a scream, a woman's scream. They tried to play it cool but I knew something was wrong, so Jonn and Mike, Jonn is Mike's stepfather, kind of… they went outside to check if everything was ok, while his brother Winn and I stayed inside"._

Alex gulped, she wanted to say something but her mouth was completely dry and she knew she needed to listen to what Kara was saying. She remembered the trip perfectly, she remembered how desperate she was. She knew during that time that something was wrong with her sister, months after months she had tried to contact her, but all she got were some texts telling her that everything was okey. And then, one day, her sister was back, but they never talked about it, every time she tried, Kara would change the subject, so now that she was finally getting the real story, she had to keep quiet and listen.

" _Almost half an hour later, Mike and Jonn still hadn't return and I was getting more and more worried by the minute, while I was thinking what to do, the front door was pushed opened, when I looked to see if Mike had returned, the only thing I could see was a big wolf covered in blood looking at me, he was growling, teeth showing. I tried not to move, but… you know clumsy me, the moment I took a small step, the creature was all over me. I… I was so scared Alex… I… I couldn't breathe, my ribcage was being crushed, I could feel my ribs piercing my organs…I was sure I was going to die…and all I could think about was how I wasn't going to be able to talk to you again, to say good bye to you, to tell you how much I loved you…"_ – tears were running through her cheeks, she had never talked about this with anyone before, not even Mike, and as she did, she felt the pain returning all over again but at the same time, it was like a weight was been lift from her shoulders. While she tried to calm herself to keep going, her body was suddenly being pressed against her sister's, she was hugging her, small sobs were coming from the red hair woman.

" _Sorry, I just needed to do that before you went on"_ – Alex said, her hands wiping the remnant tears from her face, Kara nodded with a small smile in her face and continued.

" _After that all becomes a little blurry, I knew the creature was no longer crashing me when my lungs were filled with air once more, but a few seconds later, I passed out. The next thing I remember is being inside a huge cage, but I was in so much pain and my mind was so foggy that the first thing it occurred to me was that it was an hallucination, when hours passed and the situation was the same I realized that it wasn't. When the night came, everything got worse, my entire body was aching, I had a nasty bite in my hand which began to burn to the point I would've preferred my entire arm being ripped off. In that moment I heard a woman screaming, only to find some time later, that said screams were my own, I still don't know if it was from pain or if I was calling for help… what I do remember was someone crying from the other side of the bars, repeating once and again the same word: "sorry…sorry…sorry", despite all the pain I was in, I could still feel the desperation and remorse behind those words, this person was completely broken, I knew I had to try and sooth their pain, so in a moment of clarity all I managed to say was "It's okey, it's going to be okey"._

" _Who was it?"_ – the agent interrupted unable to keep quiet, rage was coming out of her like waves, she couldn't believe her sister had been hurt and thrown into a cage like some kind of wild animal, how could someone do something like that.

" _In that moment I wasn't sure who he was, but a few hours later someone called his name and that's when I found out that the person asking for forgiveness was Mike. Another day went by… I could hear Jonn and Mike talking, he was desperately trying to find a solution, but Jonn kept telling him that there was no turning back, he said there was no way for me to survive. I was so confused Alex, the pain was getting worse by the minute and no one was doing anything to help me, I was so scared. That night I was lying on a mattress inside this cage, by that time I had lost all hope, but Mike was still there, so, with the little strength I had left I asked him why… why was he doing that to me…_

**One year before...**

" _Kara I'm so sorry… listen, I… I know you are scared and in pain ok? But we can't take you to a medical center, they… they wouldn't know how to help you, this wasn't supposed to go this way, we were supposed to be together, I wanted to marry you, have a family with you… I was so stupid, I don't know what to do…"_ \- Mike's body was shaking uncontrollably, his voice uneven.

" _Mike… why… why are you doing this to me?"_ – her breathing was irregular, she could feel her lungs collapsing.

" _Kara, honey… please try to breath ok? I need you to look at me, I have to show you something, you have the right to know what's happening… do you remember the wolf from before?"_ – this was going to be difficult, there was no way Kara would believe him right away, but she was dying and he needed to tell her the truth – _"he wasn't just any wolf, he… well… he's a werewolf and… I'm one too, I know you don't believe me, God even I know how crazy all of this sounds, but you have to believe me"_ – while he was talking Kara started coughing violently.

" _Mike… ple.. please help… me, it hurts… Mike it hurts… I don't want… to dye alone_ " – the blonde was losing consciousness, the pain getting worse, blood cursing through her mouth.

" _I can't… shit! Shit! Listen to me Kara, please I need you to fight, I need you to stay with me, you have to focus, remember Alex? She really needs you babe, think about her and fight, I know you can do it, so please… please fight"_ – when he saw Kara's head turning towards him, and her eyes landed on him, he stood up ready to show her the truth, his body started to contort, taking a new form in front of her, a minute later instead of Mike, a giant wolf was looking at her, she could see Mike's eyes in this creature.

**Present time…**

" _After I saw Mike turning into this giant wolf, the worst really started. My body was suddenly contorting uncontrollably, I could feel my bones breaking and my joints trying to accommodate to the new positions, I could sense my skin ripping and my blood boiling… but especially… I could hear Mike's screams, begging me to fight and then… I remember you… my big sister… and everything we went through together, I remembered your smell, the sound of your voice, your laugh, and in that moment, I knew… I knew I needed to stay, I knew I had to fight for you…Alex you saved me… when everything was telling me that there was no way out, you opened a door for me… you gave me the strength I needed to overcome an impossible situation…and I'm so sorry for not telling you this before, I'll understand if you don't want me around anymore, but I think you should know that it's because of you that I'm here right now, alive and telling you my story._

The red hair woman was silent, her body completely stiffed, a sea of tears was running down her cheeks. Just when Kara tried to step away from her, she was once more trapped in a breathtaking hug, her sister crying uncontrollably on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've postponed the exhibition a little bit because I thought this was a good way to introduce Alex to the story, next chapter it's SuperCorp all the way… sorry for spelling mistakes or grammar, English isn't my first language and I learned it by watching movies, so… sorry…
> 
> Thanks to everyone following this fic, it really means a lot and hopefully I'm uploading a new chapter this weekend, thanks for reading, please leave Kudos if you feel like it and mostly… STAY SAFE!


	4. The exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nigth of the exposition

_**“I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking towards me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you.”** _  
_**― Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince** _

Some minutes went by before Kara broke the hug, Alex sobs had subdued and were almost completely gone, she was left on the couch while Kara went to the kitchen and came back holding a glass of water in her hand.

" _You should drink this… how are you feeling?" –_ she knew her question was a little lame considering what she had confessed minutes ago, but in the moment, she didn't know what else to say. Alex took a big gulp of water before answering.

" _I'm sorry Kar… I'm trying to process…"_ – the agent was internalizing every bit of information given to her. Her sister being bitten by a wolf, a werewolf actually, and surviving didn't make any sense, at least not according to what she knew about these creatures.

" _Yes, yes of course, take all the time you need, if you want I can leave you alone for a little bit, I'd have to came back before 5 p.m. though, you know… to get ready for the exhibition…"_ \- the blond woman said, her eyes never leaving her sister who was pacing through the apartment, before she could continue with her rumbling she was interrupted by the agent.

" _No, no, you don't have to go anywhere Kara, ok… so, you were bitten by a werewolf?_ " – she kept pacing, her hands moving and making gestures.

" _Yes, I was"_ – ok, so far so good, her sister was putting two plus two together…

" _Ok, ok right… and you survived?"_ – maybe the wolf which had bitten her sister was just that, a regular wolf, not some kind of mythological creature, yes… surely that was it.

" _Well, as far as I know I'm here, so I'm pretty sure I survived"_ – the blonde answered playfully.

" _Ha, you're right, wrong question… So, you're sure the wolf that bit you was a werewolf?"_ – of course it wasn't, that wasn't remotely possible.

" _Mmm, yes, I'm positive, I kind of meet him after all the incident, such a sweet boy, that night was his first transformation, he wasn't in control"_.

" _Haa… so, you're like what now? You're one of them? Are you still human?" –_ it didn't make sense; she was so confused. All of her research told her that it was impossible for a woman to be turned, something related to the female chromosome, apparently when the change happened, the DNA mutation destroyed the XX combination which resulted in a painful and horrible death. So, how could her little sister overcome this change without a scratch on her?

" _Auch Alex, yes I'm still human, at least most of the time… but I have the ability to shift whenever I want"_ – her sister gave her an incredulous look, knowing Alex she was sure she wouldn't believe her until she saw it with her own eyes.

" _Sorry but I found that hard to believe, I mean, werewolves are supposed to be males only…"_ – when she finished her sentence her hand was covering her mouth, eyes wide.

" _Alex, what… you know about werewolves?"_ _well, that was a surprise -_ she kept her gaze on her sister, her body standing tall and mighty, her wolf completely awake.

" _Okeeey… Kara please don't kill me… I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you, it was supposed to be secret"_. After getting a " _tell me_ " from Kara that sounded more like a growl than a set of words she continued. _–"I work for this agency, a secret governmental agency, our job is to track down werewolves"_ – her sister didn't seem so pleased by the news _–"Calm down would you?, we only track down wild werewolves, mostly newborns, so we can help them with the turning process, once ready they're reinserted into the community, we kept some of them in prison, you know, the ones that go in a killing spree even though they're in complete control of their wolf."_ – Alex finished, waiting with expectation her sister's answer.

Kara took a few deep breaths, her body relaxing after each one. – _"Sorry for that, but when my wolf feels threatened is difficult to keep control…"_ – taking one last breath she continued _–"First of all, I'm so pissed right now, but I understand why you couldn't tell me, and I'd never held this against you, after all I kept this huge secret from you, I'm no hypocrite, and second… Alex I'm kind of proud of you, knowing that you're helping others like me, it means a lot"._

" _Thanks kiddo, and again I'm sorry for keeping this from you, but that aside, you know me… I'll have to see you change before my eyes to be completely convince about this"-_ Kara gave her a mischievous look before placing herself in the middle of the room.

" _Buckle up sis, because we're going for a wild run! You'll want to step back for this…"_ – as soon as she said it, her eyes began to shine, the golden returning again, she was almost kneeling on the floor when her body became bigger, changing its form into a new one. Just a couple of minutes after the blonde was nowhere to be seen and instead a huge white wolf was standing in her place.

" _Holly shit! Oh my God Kara, is that really you?"_ – before she could continue, the wolf was coming near her, cerulean eyes looking right at her – _"It really is you, this is so amazing, I mean, I've seen werewolves before, but I mean you're huuuge and you're white! I've never seen any like you"_ – the wolf was now rubbing itself against Alex side. – _"Now I don't want to sound boring but you should go back to your human form before you break something, plus we have an exhibition to get to"._

They spent the next hour getting ready for the exposition, Alex asking random questions about Kara's peculiar situation while doing it. It was almost 6 p.m. when they were trying on their outfits for the evening, Kara was turn between a sleeveless, knee length dress and a woman's suit, but decided for the latter, she wanted to show confidence, and that suit had confidence written all over it. After both of them applied some makeup on, they were ready to go. They gave one last look to each other before heading to where the exhibition would take place.

" _Wow, little sis… you look hot! apparently those new genes of yours are working in your favor"_ – the agent said while adjusting her dress one last time.

" _Pff… me? What about you? that's a killer dress! Maybe if you're lucky some girl will notice that too"_ – the blonde answered with a dopey smile on her face. She loved her sister but it was damn time for her to find someone to be with, not that Kara wouldn't enjoy her company, but having her sister practically living with her made it very difficult for her to fulfill certain… impulses.

" _Don't get your hopes up, apparently I'm not build for relationships. Now let's go, it's almost 6:30, we need to be there before 7 p.m., and Kara, make sure to grab your camera so I can take a few pictures"_ – the red hair woman took her phone to call for a Lyft while Kara searched for her own phone and camera – _"Hey! Don't forget your glasses, they're on your bedside table"._

" _Oh, I don't wear them anymore, apparently my full sight was restored when everything happened, I still have them though, I just wear them from time to time when my eyesight is tired"._

" _Okeeey! When we're back you have to tell me what else did improve with this new ability of yours, now come on, the car is waiting for us"._

A short ride later they were already inside the building were the exposition was being held, Cat Grant helped her and found the place for what Kara felt completely grateful. The place was amazing, dimly lit in the middle but with special illumination on the walls, which gave emphasis to the pictures being shown. There were a few waitresses ready to start delivering some snacks and champagne. Kara was so excited about the whole thing that her hands were sweating, she needed to make sure everything was ready, she was checking for the third time when she heard someone clearing her voice next to her.

" _You know Kira… you should really get a grip on yourself right now, or take a drink, whatever helps you with this state of nervousness you have going on"._

She was so nervous about the whole thing that she never heard Cat Grant coming closer to her. As always, the woman looked amazing, every part of her displaying a sense of power that few people could match, every place she went she owned it, and this time was no different. As far a Kara could see she had already made some small changes in the room and apparently had crossed way with one of the waitresses since she was holding a glass of champagne.

" _Miss Grant! I didn't see you coming in, it's so nice to see you"_ – Cat Grant had been her mentor when she was working at Catco and was the one who convinced her to follow her freelance carrier, she gave Kara the push she needed to accomplish one of her goals and was there for her every step of the way.

" _Now, now Kira, take a deep breath and show me what you've done with yourself"_ – she placed her hand on her chin while she gave Kara a closer look – _"Mmm… well, well, I must say I'm impressed, I thought you'd be wearing one of your boring dresses, but this – she said while her gaze followed the length of the blonde's body – we can work with this. Now, I only need you to own it"._

" _Ok, you're right, I can definitely do that"_ – the blonde took one more deep breath before her posture changed completely for one of pure confidence, head held high and body standing tall.

After her change, it was easy for her to go from bubbly blonde to hot blonde, Winn's words not hers. According to him, werewolves even in her human form still possessed some genes from their counterpart, which improved their personalities given them a boost confidence. They would also secrete pheromones which were meant to attract females. Apparently, Kara's pheromones also attracted women, Brainy had arrived to that conclusion after comparing her DNA sequence with his own, and they finished proving the theory to be right when, one night at a bar, the women inside hadn't stop hitting on Kara.

Kara knew she had succeeded with her task when she heard a low whimper leave the blonde woman's lips– _"Mmm… that's better, now go and make a good impression on this people"_ – Kara nodded and gave the woman a huge grin before retiring.

Not ten minutes later most of the guest had arrived, she was talking with Alex when someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around to see James standing tall behind her, a lovely lady standing right at his side.

" _James! I'm so glad you could make it! It's been so long, how are you?"_ – the blonde asked giving him a warm hug.

" _Kara! Hi, damn girl, have you been working out?"_ – he said with a contagious laugh before ending the hug – _"I'm good, I'm good, it's so nice to see you. Here, let me introduce you to someone, Kara this is Kelly, my sister, Kelly this is Kara, the one doing this exhibition and one of my closest friends here on National City"._

The woman was beautiful, nice bone structure and perfect body, apparently, she wasn't the only one appreciating her, Alex was right beside her, her gaze never leaving the woman, a look of longing on her, interesting...

" _Hi Kelly, I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally put a face to the name. Since we're making introductions…"_ – Kara grabbed her sisters' arm to bring her closer – _"This is my sister Alex, I know you were in the army for some time, Alex here is an FBI agent, you two should talk, I'm sure you've a lot in common"_ – as soon as she ended, her sister was spitting her drink, apparently she was caught off guard by her bluntness in getting her a date.

" _I'm sorry…"_ – the red hair woman said while she tried to clean her dress with some napkins. – _"I'm… I'm Alex, sorry about that, it's nice to meet you Kelly, and it's nice to see you again James"_ – she knew James since him and Kara had become friends some couple of years ago.

The black woman was looking at her with a smirk on her face _– "Don't worry about it…"_ – although Kara was beautiful, when her eyes landed on the red hair woman beside her, she could feel her heart skipping a beat, and when she saw her get flustered by her sister's words she couldn't avoid to think she was cute, she knew she wanted to know more about this woman. – _"Come here, let's go to the bathroom so you can clean that up"_ – she extended her hand to Alex, who immediately took it.

" _Thank you, Kelly, Kara we'll be right back"_ – the agent said and then followed Kelly through the crowd.

Kara and James turned around facing each other again, both had a knowing look on their faces.

" _Well that went well for them"_ – James said while he grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the waitresses _– "So, Kara, you look absolutely amazing, tell me, what have you been up to these days, how's Mike? Is he coming or…"?_

" _Oh right, well Mike and I aren't together any more"_ – the blonde said taking a sip of her drink.

" _Sorry Kara, I… I didn't know that, but it's everything ok? You two seemed meant to be together"._

" _Yeah well, believe me, we weren't… but everything it's fine, we remain friends, kind of…"_ – things with Mike had ended in good terms, but he was still a little possessive about her, nothing too serious but it was a little annoying.

" _Okey, well, you know, if you ever want to hang out or something just give me a call, we cou…"_ – James stopped talking when he noticed the blonde's attention had deviated from him to the entry door in which a gorgeous woman was now standing, her eyes assessing the crowd.

She knew James was talking but the moment this familiar scent hit her, her attention was focused on the entry, she had to confirmed her suspicions, and in the very moment the woman stepped inside the room she did. There, standing by the door was this stunning brunette, the one that made her entire body craved for her and her heart beat faster. She was wearing a black dress that accentuated her curves perfectly, giving Kara a perfect view of some of her… attributes. From the moment she set eyes on her, she could feel her wolf becoming a little frantic, and Kara, well she couldn't blame herself, this woman was absolutely gorgeous, beautiful in every way possible.

She knew she was late, something she didn't felt comfortable with – _"you always make sure you arrive after everyone else dear, you'll want them to wait for you, not the other way around"-_ she could hear her mother's words echoing in her mind, she would be proud of her right now. But, the real reason behind her late arrival, was that her driver was stuck in traffic before picking her up.

As soon as she set a foot inside the room, she surveyed the place in search of familiar faces, she could see Cat Grant chatting with… was that Andrea Rojas? when she took another step to have a clearer view, something inside her made her stop, her head turning until her eyes landed on the blonde standing a few feet from her. Her stomach made a flip as soon as her eyes were laid on this woman. She was tall, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders in soft waves. She was wearing a navy-blue suit, her blazer with the first button undone making it obvious she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, just her blazer which gave her a perfect view of her… necklace, and to finish her look, her sleeves were rolled up, this woman was…ok all she could think of was hot. As if that wasn't enough, when her gaze met her face, this woman was looking at her with the same intensity, her azure eyes making Lena's body shiver. When their eyes met it was a if her body was set on fire, desire running through her veins. She was sure she knew this woman; she could feel a connection… something felt familiar. She felt a pulled towards her, her body and mind were pleading her to get closer, but when she tried to take another step her legs were simply not cooperating. Apparently that was not going to be a problem because in that precise moment, the blonde was coming right to her.

(What I had in mind for their outfits)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it, next chapter should be… interesting… thanks for the comments and Kudos, take care of yourselves!


	5. Your Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exposition is finally here...

" _ **The power of a glance has been so much abused in love stories, that it has come to be disbelieved in. Few people dare now to say that two beings have fallen in love because they have looked at each other. Yet it is in this way that love begins, and in this way only."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **―**_ _ **Victor Hugo,**_ _ **Les Misérables**_

She was getting closer and closer, her pace full of confidence and Lena's heart was desperately trying to leave her body. Her gaze didn't falter, blue meeting green with an intensity Lena never felt before. Just when the blonde was a few feet away, someone blocked her way and she couldn't avoid feeling disappointed about it. She wanted to meet this woman, no… she needed it, something deep inside her asked her to, but her opportunity was gone, surely the blonde would forget about her, at least that's what she thought until she looked up again and the blonde had her gaze still on her, she was talking with Cat Grant but her eyes were directed at her and this made her body shiver once again.

There she was, as beautiful as she remembered, every curve and every detail about her was just perfect, her blood was boiling and her desire was consuming her. She took a deep breath to compose herself and her body started moving towards her as if it had a mind of its own. Just when she was close to her, a hand grabbed her arm. She was stopped abruptly by no other than Cat Grant, at the touch a growl escaped from her, she was extremely pissed, her eyes never leaving their objective.

" _Did you just growl at me Keira?"_ – The petit woman said with disbelief. _"You know what, forget it… Here, let me introduce you two, Andrea this is Kara, Kara this is Andrea she's taking over CatCo next week… Kara?"_ not getting an answer from the photographer, the blonde tried again, " _Kaaara?_ – The woman repeated snapping her fingers in front Kara's face to capture her attention.

" _Oh! I'm so sorry, is nice to meet you Andrea"_ – the blonde said with small smile in her face.

" _It's nice to meet you too, you're work is amazing, maybe we could work together someday…"_ – she knew this woman was checking her out, she could feel her desire, smell it even… plus she was almost undressing her with her eyes, it didn't take a genius to see it. Kara knew this woman couldn't help herself, her pheromones were all over the place, the presence of the brunette only making it worse, so much so that she was almost certain that even Cat was being affected by her. But, as nice as Andrea seemed, she didn't have time for this, her attention was somewhere else or rather… someone else.

" _Thanks Andrea, it would be nice, now… if you excuse me, there's someone waiting for me, I'll get back to you later though…"_ – when Andrea nodded she kept walking towards her objective, the brunette was still standing by the door and Kara felt warm inside just thinking that the reason why she was still there, was because she was waiting for her.

From up close the brunette was even more breathtaking, she had been close enough when she was in her wolf form, but this was different, she was able to appreciate the small details which made this woman beautiful, like the little scar near her eyelid, the heterochromia of her eyes, her sharp jaw and that little mole in the center of her flawless neck, she was just… perfect.

She was so close now, every inch of her was perfection: her blue eyes which were as deep as the ocean, the little scar between her eyebrows which softened her features, her full lips, her sharp jaw and her long and exquisite neck. The blonde was taller than herself and her body seemed extremely fit, Lena was sure now that she was in presence of a goddess.

They were finally face to face, each of them evaluating the other thoroughly. A few minutes passed without any of them making a sound. Something between them had started the moment their eyes met. Kara was trying her best to contain her impulses while Lena was lost in Kara's scent. Both of them closed their eyes and took a deep breath at the same time to compose themselves, and when they met again the intensity was still there but they couldn't avoid to chuckle when they noticed they were doing the same thing.

" _Sorry if that was weird, hi… my name is Kara"_ – she extended her hand, the brunette hesitated for a minute before shaking it. The brunette hand was cold and so soft but her handshake was strong and confident.

" _If you're apologizing for that it's only fair that I do it too, sorry, I'm Lena, Lena Luthor"_ – the brunette answered with a smirked, hands still holding. The blonde's hand was warm and a little bigger than hers. The moment they made contact she felt like electricity was running through her body, the sensation was overwhelming yet pleasant, her mind becoming foggier by the minute, just as she was getting dizzy, the blonde let her hand go and everything she was feeling disappeared, well not exactly everything, the pull was still there.

" _It's really nice to meet you Lena, are you cold? May be we should move away from the front door, I would give you my blazer but I'm sure no one wants to see me naked in here"_ – the blonde chuckle, she then made a step towards the left side of the room, her arm extended for Lena to interlaced hers.

" _I certainly wouldn't mind…" –_ the brunette mumbled before she could stop herself, she looked at Kara with wide eyes, the blonde gave her a smug smile and Lena continued. _"I was talking about the door, I wouldn't mind if we move away from it"_ – she tried to sound as convincing as possible, she was sure that if delivered in an L-CORP meeting she would've sounded convincing enough but with the blonde in front her she wasn't so sure.

" _Yeah, sure… the door… so shall we?_ – The blonde said extending her arm once more, giving the brunette a warm smile. Sure, part of her wanted to take Lena to some other place and see where her moles path ended but the other part, her human part, wanted to know more about the raven hair beauty and eventually if all went smoothly, she would be accomplishing the first too.

Lena didn't hesitate this time and interlaced her arm with Kara, when she did she could see Andrea giving her a cold look from the other side of the room, instinctively she pulled Kara closer to her, t eyeo Lena's relief, the blonde didn't move away, she just gave a little squeeze to her arm while she smiled at her fondly. The gesture made her feel calm and warm, she could feel Kara's scent wrapping her, soothing her in a way she never felt before.

" _I feel like I know you… have we met before?_ – The brunette said with a small voice, still affected by the same dizziness she felt the first time she touched Kara. When she raised her head, the blonde was staring at her with such an intensity that a sigh was caught in her throat.

" _You know, I feel that too, but I'm sure I'd remember you if we did"_ – the blonde affirmed sweetly. As they approached to one of the pictures been exposed the CEO cleared her throat and broke the gaze contest, her eyes were now focused in the photo hanging on the wall. The picture had a black and white filter, there was an old woman sitting on a bench in what seemed to be a park, the woman was slightly leaning forward, her hands clasped between her legs, her gaze fixed on said hands. The picture was beautiful and sad at the same time, but Lena was struck with the amount of feelings the piece of art conveyed.

" _This picture is amazing Kara"_ – the brunette confirmed with her eyes still set on the photo. " _You're very talented, I wonder what she's thinking"._

" _Thanks, this one here is one of my favorites you know? I love to take pictures of people, I mean, everyone has a story, a feeling, a moment they are going through, and being able to capture that moment it's incredible, plus I get to see the reactions they cause to the people who see them after I take them"._

" _Hmm, I've never thought about it like that, I used to think that a picture was just that, I even despised them…"_ – the brunette lost herself in past memories for a few seconds, shaking them away she continued – _"Let's say that family portraits were the perfect excuse for my mother to lecture me about not being perfect, but the way you talk about it… it's lovely"_. And it really was, every picture been exposed showed something deep, the passion Kara put in them was transmitted in every piece of her work.

" _I'm glad you change your mind about it, maybe I could take a picture of you sometime to show you how I see you..."_ – the blonde smiled warmly, making eye contact once again, it was as if she couldn't get enough of that beautiful jade in Lena's eyes, every time their eyes met, something new was unlock, sometimes it was just a random memory from the brunette's life, other times it was a sensation, a connection to what the raven hair woman was feeling and Kara was becoming more and more addicted to it.

The CEO held the gaze swallowing hard, something inside her was making her feel warm all over, every time that intense blue was directed at her she felt a longing like never before, she once again had to clear her throat, not trusting her voice before speaking – _"I'm not sure you can accomplish that, you probably won't believe this, but I'm not a very photogenic person, I only let photographers take a picture of me if it's extremely necessary_ ". Suddenly the blonde smile changed, it was almost mischievous now.

" _Well you didn't know this about me but I'm a very stubborn person, and you just made it my objective to snap a picture of you, I'm sure I'll even have your permission to do it by the time I finish with you"_ \- the temperature in the room had suddenly increase immensely, at least Lena believed it did because her body felt hot all of the sudden, surely was due to the thermostat going crazy and not by any means related with the images playing in her head which showed a certain blonde "finishing her".

" _Well, game on Miss Danvers, but I must warn you, I can be very stubborn too"_ – the brunette stated while raising one of her eyebrows, all she got in response was a chuckle from the blonde.

" _Noted, but enough about me and what I want, how about you? tell me something about yourself Miss Luthor"_ – the kind smile was back, Lena was sure that if she had to smile as often as the blonde did her jaw would be sore but for Kara it seemed to come out effortlessly.

" _Well, I don't think there's much to tell, my life is of public knowledge as you well know, the press makes sure to follow me everywhere so they can tell the world what is happening with the Luthor heiress…"_ – her tone was flat, with a tint of sadness, at least that was what Kara felt when the brunette was talking.

" _I'm not talking about Lena Luthor, I mean you… just Lena, tell me what do you like to do, what drives you, I'm pretty sure you have at least a favorite color, surely the press never talks about that stuff"_ – the blonde mentioned giving Lena's arm a little squeeze, they had once again interlaced their arms while they moved slowly from picture to picture, both lost in their chat.

The brunette smiled softly, the blonde was like a breath of fresh air, no one had ever asked about her, really her, not the Luthor heiress but her, just… Lena, her chest felt ten times bigger at the notion of this woman been truly interested in her.

Just when she was about to open up to Kara, someone grabbed the blonde's arm from behind, the brunette immediately missing the contact which was lost by the sudden movement. When the CEO turned around to see who had interrupted them, she was met with a young man with blue eyes, eyes which were looking intensely to her companion.

" _Hi Kara"_ – the man said plainly.

" _Mike?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I'll be uploading the next one soon. I'm here for your comments and thoughts, thanks for reading :)


	6. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get... heated

**_“But the second she opened her eyes and looked at me, I knew. She was either going to be the death of me . . . or she was going to be the one who finally brought me back to life.”_ **  
**_―_ ** **_Colleen Hoover,_ ** **_Ugly Love_ **

From all the possible outcomes for the night, Mike showing up unannounced was probably not one of them, she thought about sending him an invitation, but this was her first exposition, she knew he was having trouble accepting their breakup and that meant he could cause a scene, and Kara didn't need that right now, hence, she never invited him. But here he was, perceptibly drunk and giving her this look that made her feel uneasy. She could sense waves of discomfort coming from Lena, probably not just disturbed by her ex presence but also for his pheromones. As usual he was flooding the entire place with his scent. Mike had this necessity to show himself, let the rest now that he was stronger than them. Before turning into a werewolf herself she wasn't conscious about this, but after her change she was able to see through him, he didn't want to support her, he wanted to impose his agenda on her and that was why things between them ended.

Jonn had advised her about their relationship, he would say it was destined to failed, once Kara became a werewolf it would be impossible for them to be together. _"Kara, werewolves are territorials, always fighting for power, even if you tried to fight it, you can't win this battle, you're genetic code is written that way. Mike will never admit this, but I want what's best for both and I know there's someone out there for you, but I can assure you, that person will never be my son"._ So, Kara ended things, completely convinced that it was for the best, for both of them. But apparently Mike never got the memo.

_"Hi babe… did you miss me? You look surprise to see me"_ \- he put his arm around the blonde's waist bringing her closer. He was definitely drunk, the air filled with the smell of alcohol and cheap cologne.

When the man came closer to Kara the brunette felt her stomach turned, disappointment filling her completely, of course the blonde already had someone in her life, how could she not? She felt stupid and betrayed by her own feelings, she needed to get out of there and stopped embarrassing herself.

_"So… who's your friend??"_ The man extended his hand towards her, giving her an unpleasant look. _"I'm Mike, Kara's boyfriend"-_ the confirmation hit Lena like a truck, but she forced herself to keep her composure and extended her own hand.

_"I'm…"_ \- but before she could finish her introduction, Kara was pushing herself from the man's gripped and interrupting her.

_"Seriously Mike? You had to this tonight?? I need you to leave now!_ ” - the blonde’s jaw tensed, she was trying very hard to keep herself calm, her counterpart trying desperately to take control and give Mike what he deserved for showing up and ruining her night. Meanwhile, Lena watched the exchange with curiosity.

_"Hey, hey babe, come on, don't be like that, I'm sure your friend here would enjoy if I stay"_ \- he said while winking at the brunette, a playful smirk on his face.

As soon as he said that, new waves of pheromones were secreted by the man and Kara immediately knew what he was trying to do. The confirmation came when every woman in the room were now focused in him, every woman except Lena whose gaze was directed at her, although the blonde could sense something was bothering her.

There was no doubt anymore, according to the books she read about soulmates, most humans were affected by werewolves pheromones, but when a werewolf finally meets his soulmate, this human would respond only to him, other werewolves pheromones would be completely ineffective, not only that, but the human would feel rejection towards them.

When Mike saw Lena’s discomfort towards him, his smirk change into a scowl, his pheromones flooded once again the room, this time his scent stronger that before.

_"Mike! What are you doing? Stop that!"_ The blonde whispered-yelled in a threatening tone. She had to stop him immediately, or they would be exposed. Still, Mike didn't falter, so she knew what she had to do.

Without second thought Kara straighten her posture, standing tall in front of Mike, her own pheromones being released in waves, filling the entire room, washing out his without trouble. All eyes were now set on her instead, every woman in the room was left breathless by the feeling Kara was providing them. But all that didn't matter because Lena's piercing green eyes were the only ones she was interested in, and the brunette was giving her a look which made her blood boiled. Beside her, Mike was giving her an incredulous look, his body squirming, her stance becoming less powerful by the second and just a few minutes later he was turning around and leaving the gallery.

Kara sighed, relieved that Mike had left without ruining her night completely. When she laid her eyes on Lena again, the brunette's face was completely red, the color going down her exquisite neck, and Kara felt the necessity to see how far it went. Just when she was getting closer to the brunette, she could spot Andrea coming her way, hips swaying and eyes bright as stars. Apparently her pheromones were still all over the place. Before the woman could reach her, she grabbed Lena gently by her arm, both moving fast through the crowd.

Lena had felt attraction numerous times before, but what she was feeling at the moment went beyond everything she had ever felt. Her system was flooded by desire, every cell in her body driven by want. When Kara's ocean eyes landed on hers, she could feel goosebumps forming through the extension of her neck and back, heat spreading downwards reaching her core. The brunette always prided herself for being a rational person, never being overpowered by emotions, but in this eventual night, her rational part was nowhere to be found. The only thing in her mind was the thought of how good it would feel to be pinned against one of the walls by the blonde, her extremely toned body pressed impossible close to hers. But then, her sinful thoughts were interrupted by a guttural sound coming from the blonde and in a fast move the scenario playing in her own mind was now been played before her eyes. In a dark hall of the building, Kara had her pinned to the wall, each of her arms placed at the sides of her head, intense cerulean eyes with a hint of gold kept her motionless, the intensity of the situation making it difficult for her to breathe normally.

The blonde didn't seem to be doing any better, her breathing was irregular, her features were tensed as if in pain, but the brunette was mesmerized by the glow in her eyes, the tensed tendons of her neck, the view before her was absolutely stunning.

She tried, she honestly tried to control herself, but feeling and smelling Lena's arousal was all it took for her to lose control. Her wolf was frantic and so was she, she needed this woman, she needed to feel her skin, to touch every single part of her body and make her feel good, she wanted to take care of her in a way that would leave the brunette begging for more. Just when she was trying to regain some control, she felt soft lips being pressed against hers. The raven beauty had closed the gap between them, her body succumbing to the desire she felt running through her veins. It didn't take long for Kara to oblige, her tongue running through the brunette's lower lip, soft and hot asking for permission which was granted not a mere second later. She never felt this kind of pull with any of her partners before, the connection was not only physical but spiritual, she could feel everything Lena was feeling, the rush, the arousal, she could even feel how their own heartbeats tried to synchronize and how their minds became one and the same.

Everything felt so good that it was almost too much to handle, but not enough for her to want to stop what was happening. Kara had left her mouth and was now threading wet kisses through the extension of her jaw and neck, her tongue hot against her own skin. One of the blonde's legs had been position between hers, pressing against her core deliciously. They were both panting hard, their hands moving through the length of their bodies trying to find skin to touch. They were so submerged in themselves that they didn't even notice Cat Grant turning around on her heels when confronted with such scenario.

The touches and moans became more insistent, both becoming completely frustrated for not obtaining what they desired. Just when Lena tried to slip one of her hands inside Kara's blazer, the blonde push herself back with such speed that the brunette got whiplash. When their eyes met again, the gold in the blonde eyes was being replaced by an intense light blue, she tried to take a closer look but Kara had them tightly closed before she could.

Lena became suddenly worried about the photographer who looked troubled. Of course she did, she had crossed a line, went too far too soon, and Kara was obviously suffering the perks of her actions. How could she not, for fuck sakes, they had met an hour ago and she already had thrown herself to her. Lena tried to composed herself, taking one deep breath, she extended one of her hands to touch Kara's arm but never reached her objective because as soon as her hand was about to land, the photographer was running from her and leaving her behind.

She had to get out of there, she couldn't control herself for much longer, she knew that would mess things up with Lena, but that was better than the alternative of her changing into her werewolf form in front of her eyes. She would tell Lena eventually, but in her own terms, not like this. She kept running through the hallways until she found an exit, once there, she opened the door and kept running trying to find a quiet place to turned. There was a dark alley just a couple of blocks away, when she arrived, she let herself go. Her spine was the first to change, followed by her extremities. The process of turning was painful as hell, which honestly was completely understandable when all of your genes mutate in a few minutes. Once done, she headed to the park, every time she turned she felt the necessity to run free, her wolf calming down after some minutes.

Some feet away from where she was, a black ban had been parked. When Kara was ready to take her human form back, she could sense someone approaching; she stood there completely silent until six masked men were surrounding her. She should have smelled them before, but apparently they were using some kind of chemical to hide their scent. One of them came closer to her and tried to grab her but she was faster than him so she tackled him and knocked him unconscious. However, before she could turn around, the rest of them had come closer holding some kind of Tasers on their hands and shoot her. The pain almost knocked her out, they had improved their weapons, that much was obvious, there was no way normal weapons could affect her like that. She tried to give some steps back but when she did she felt a second charge and fell to the floor. They were grabbing her when suddenly more men appeared, the last thing she heard before losing consciousness was her name being yelled by someone near her.

_"I swear to you Jonn, I'm going to kill those bastards!" -_ was that Alex voice? Kara couldn't know with certainty, her hearing was still adjusting, everything sounded as if she was under water.

_"Relax Alex, we are already tracking them and before you do something stupid, we need to interrogate them"_ \- and apparently that was Jonn, maybe she wasn't regaining consciousness after all, that couldn't be him.

_"Relax?? Are you kidding me? Look what they did to her! How can you ask me to relax right now?_ \- Yes, that was definitely her sister. The older Danvers sounded furious, but for what? Kara wasn't sure.

Before Jonn could answer, the red hair woman saw movement coming from her sister who was lying in a bed connected to some machines which informed them about her status. When the blonde stirred she was already at her side, holding one of her hands.

_"Hey honey, don't try to move so much, I'm here, you're okey"_ \- the agent sounded more calm than before, her voice soothing and soft.

Kara opened her eyes and looked around trying to recognize the place, but failing in doing so.

_"Alex? Where am I? What happened?"_ \- The blonde tried to focus her sight, she was no longer in her wolf form, she could see some bandages around her torso and arms and an IV connected to one of her hands. The room was blinding white, without any windows to the exterior and the door was made of glass. _"Are we in a hospital room??"_ The blonde panicked for a minute, she couldn't be in there, if they did a blood test, they'll found out something was wrong with her.

After seeing her sister's distressed expression and how she tried to get out of bed, Alex grabbed her by her shoulder and push her back gently.

" _Hey, don't worry sis, we're at the medical bay of the DEO, you're okey. One of our teams found you when you were been attacked by a group of hunters, luckily we were able to reached you in time, they left you in a pretty bad shape"._ The redhead said moving a lock of hair from the blonde's forehead.

The blonde visibly relaxed before answering - _"Yeah, I remember now, I was running through the park to blow off some steam, and when I was about to turn back some men attacked me"._

_"We're tracking them right now, they were able to escape, but we'll find them, don't worry"._

_"You know who they are?"_

_"They call themselves The Order, they are werewolves’ hunters but we still don't know who is behind it. Until now, all we have is that there are numerous groups across the country…"_

_"Their prime objective is to kill every werewolf they find"_ \- a deep male voice ended.

Kara looked behind Alex and confirm her suspicions, Jonn was there, watching her with concerned eyes. The blonde moved her sight from him to her sister and then back to him looking confused.

_"Kara, you already know Jonn, he was the one who found you first and called our team, he's working as a consultant for the DEO"._

_"Wait… so, you two know each other from before I was turned?_ ” - The blonde asked trying to make sense of the situation.

_"No, no, I became their consultant about six months ago. Actually, your situation was the reason I accepted their offer. I knew Alex had a scientific background, so in the future I would've told her about you. I needed answers and I knew I could trust her, but apparently you beat me to it"_ \- the man chuckle.

_"Sorry about that, but I had to tell her Jonn"._

_"I know, and I don't blame you, I know how lonely keeping a secret like this can make you feel"_ \- the man confessed with a warm smile.

When she was about to answer him, she felt a deep pain in her chest, suddenly she was flooded by a sense of sadness and anger, she knew this weren't her own emotions, these were Lena's. The events of the night came back to her with a blow; she had run away from the brunette and left her without explanation. Because of her the brunette was hurting, she had to find her, she had to find her and make things right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed that, it's the first time I write something like this, so I hope I didn't mess this up. I wanted to thank ya'll for your comments, it means a lot, so thank you again. Stay safe... stay strong...


	7. New Attemp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tries to learn more about werewolves and Kara tries to apologize

**“I have been astonished that men could die martyrs**  
 **for their religion--**  
 **I have shuddered at it,**  
 **I shudder no more.**  
 **I could be martyred for my religion.**  
 **Love is my religion**  
 **and I could die for that.**  
 **I could die for you.**  
 **My Creed is Love and you are its only tenet.”**  
― **John Keats**

_“Ohh Lena, you don’t know what you’ve done!_ – The loud voice resonated through the entire room. _“How could you do this to me? You betrayed me Lena! And by doing so you condemned us all, the human race is doom and it’s all thanks to you!”_ – His words were spilled with anger, she could see the rage bursting through his eyes, his orbits complete out of focus. 

_“I’m sorry Lex, but someone had to stop you from harming anyone else, you need help!”_ – she tried to reason with him, still holding to that bit of hope, that small voice which tell her that her sweet brother was still there, that after all his insanity, a part of his soul could be saved.

_“You fucking traitor! Always acting so self-righteous! But I tell you little sis, this time you’ve fuck everything up!_ – Four men were holding him, they put his arms behind his back, the uncomfortable position making him flinch every time he tried to let himself loose.

_“Take him away! Now!_ – The commanding voice of the CEO took the four men by surprise. They immediately grabbed Lex and dragged him to the door, the brunette giving him one last cold gaze.

_“You’re going to pay for this you bitch! You can’t keep me lock away forever, I will get out at some point and I WILL find you!_ – the threat was heard through the hallway, Lena clenched her jaw as another yell was heard, this one coming from behind her _“I will find you”,_ the voice once again resonated through her ears, the same words being repeated over and over again. At some point the scream became so loud that she let out her own scream to cover it, that was all it took for her to wake up from her nightmare. Her head was pounding so hard that she was afraid it would split in half. With her right hand she tried to reach for her phone, spilling a glass of water in the process. She flinched at the sound of the glass breaking against the floor. 

Luckily for her the room was pitch black which made it easier for her to open her eyes, although once she unlocked her phone, the brightness of the screen assaulted her, the headache becoming more insistent. She had three missed calls and two texts from Jess and no wonder her assistant was so invested in reaching her, it was almost 10 a.m. and she was supposed to be meeting an investor at 11 a.m., not to mention that she had tons of paperwork that should had been done by now. She rapidly sent a replay to Jess, and went to take a quick shower. While the hot water hit her skin with the force of a waterfall, all the memories from the previous night came back to her. Kara introducing herself and having a lovely chat until her… probably boyfriend arrived, Kara grabbing her hand and dragging her through the crowd, the sweet pulse between her legs after the blonde’s body came impossible closed to hers, and then…Kara finally running away without saying a single word. 

She could feel the headache coming back with a force, so, the only logical step for her now, were boxes. She had done it thousands of times before, and this situation deserve to be handle in the same way, she could tried to understand her feelings later, but right now she had a meeting to get to.

Surprisingly, her own mechanism only worked partially. As soon as the meeting with the investor ended, her mind was flooded by blonde hair and cerulean eyes once again; hence, she did the next thing she knew it would work to distract herself, that being giving her mind something more to think about. 

The new subject in her mind, thanks to her nightmares, was crazy stories about werewolves told by a completely insane brother. An idea crossed her mind then, she needed Lex's files, how she hadn't thought about this possible course of action before amazed her. 

Not a minute later Jess was entering her office after being called by the CEO.

_"Miss Luthor what can I do for you?"_ The assistant asked politely. Jess had been her assistant for almost a year now and had excelled in her work during the short period, she knew the woman was extremely loyal and could trust her with the task of finding said files.

_"Jess I told you a million times before to call me Lena"_ she gave the woman a warm smile _"I need you to find some files for me…"_ the brunette ended with a serious tone.

_"Of course, whatever you need Miss… I mean, Lena, which files are we talking about?"_

_"I need some of Lex's files, you'll find the ones I need under the file named 1589. Please, as soon as you have them send them to me"_ She could search for them herself but she was delayed with important paperwork and Jess would give her the head start that she needed.

_"Right away Miss Luthor! Oh! By the way, Miss Danvers called during your meeting; she said she would call later, what should I tell her?"_

The new information left the CEO as frozen as a glacier, the question slowly sinking in. Jess was left there waiting for an answer that didn't seem to come.

_"Miss Luthor? Lena? Are you alright?"_ Jess sounded worried.

_"Yes, yes I'm fine, I zoned out for a moment there, sorry about that. If Miss Danvers calls again please take her number and tell her we will call her whenever I have free time on my schedule”._ She knew she was being harsh but she wasn't ready to confront the blonde, not yet.

_"Of course, anything else I can do for you?"_

_"That would be all Jess, you can go, I'll call you if something comes up, thank you"_

_"Anytime Miss Luthor"_ The secretary smiled politely, turned around and left the office. The brunette decided to pour herself a drink, her third cope mechanism…her mother should see her right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was decided to make things right with Lena, she wasn't sure what her excuse for leaving would be, but that didn't matter, she would think about that later. When she made the second call and Lena's assistant told her that they would contact her, she knew she had to go for plan B: Cat Grant.

CatCo office was buzzing with people, the sound of phones ringing and keyboards brought life to every single part of the large room. Kara walked with purpose right to Cat Grant's office. The petit blonde was inside, her head down and eyes going through some documents. Before she entered the room the photographer cleared her throat to make herself known, the CEO raised her head and gave her and impartial look.

_"Kiera, I was wondering when would you show up to apologize for leaving your own exposition after all the inconvenience I went through to help you"_ \- as usual the woman didn't look her in the eyes, instead she kept reading the documents before her.

_"I'm so sorry Miss Grant! I had an emergency that I needed to attend"_ The blonde had her head down while talking, she was a powerful werewolf but something in Cat made her feel respectful towards her, okay who was she kidding, the woman scared the hell out of her.

_"Now, now Kiera, you don't need to tell me anything about your "emergency", you well know I see everything"_ \- as she said the last word her head was raised, her gaze focus on the photographer _"I just thought you had more control in yourself than almost ravishing a woman in a hallway"_

She could feel her face and the tip of her ears burning, of course Cat Grant knew about her peculiar… adventure with a certain brunette, she was a seer for God's sake. She tried to compose herself from the shock before talking again.

_"Well that surely saves time, sooo… I need to ask you a huge favor"_ the look the CEO directed at her gave her chills, but Kara steel herself to continue. _"The woman you mention, she's… special Cat"._ The blonde waited for a signal to keep going.

_"Okay, consider me intrigued. What makes her so special? apart from being Lena Luthor that is"_

Of course she also knew who the mysterious woman was. _"She's my mate Cat, and I screwed up big time, you probably know how this goes, the connection we feel, at one point everything I was feeling was too much, so I run, I couldn't exposed myself to her, at least not yet"._

_"Okay, you don't need to say anything else, but what do you need from me? I don't see how any of this involves me"_ The woman questioned while she took a sip of her coffee.

_"Well, I tried to contact Lena to apologize, but her assistant kept dodging me"_ The blonde's hand went to fix her glasses before remembering she didn't wear them anymore. She then continued, _"I was wondering if you could set up an interview with her and maybe give me a credential to be her interviewer?"_ The photographer ended with a sheepish smile.

_"Okey, I'll do it"_

_"But Miss Grant I really… sorry what?"_ She asked incredulously.

_"I'll do it, I'll set everything up, make sure your free after lunch time and ask Eve to give you a credential"_

_"So that's it?"_

_"Yes Kiera, don't sound so surprise. Now, can you please leave my office so I can keep working?"_

_"Oh yes, yes of course Miss Grant, thank you, I owe you!"_ \- After leaving Cat's office she went directly to find Eve. She was walking with her phone in her hands when she came to a sudden stop after colliding with someone. She knew who the person was before raising her head, her scent was unmistakable.

_"Miss Danvers, forgive me I wasn't paying attention. Hope you remember me"_ The woman said giving her a wide grin. 

_"Of course I remember you Miss Rojas, and don't worry I was a bit distracted myself"_ The blonde watched as one of Andrea's hands had being placed on her bicep, giving a little squeeze there. This woman was persistent.

_"Please call me Andrea, it's nice to see you here, maybe we can have a coffee, I'd like to know you better, I'm actually free right now"_ The future CEO said with a flirtatious tone, her eyes assessing the blonde shamelessly.

_"I don't want to be rude but I need to find Eve and I have an assignment shortly after, but I let you know when I'm free"._

_"Such a busy woman, okay, but don't let me waiting for long, I want to know everything there is to know about you Kara Danvers"_ The woman said, her penetrating gaze never leaving Kara's _"Here's my card, call me, I'll be waiting"._ If she sounded a little needed, who could blame her, the photographer awoke something inside her numb body, something that only one other woman had awoken before.

She would have to call her eventually, there was no other way to get out of this situation, but that was trouble for later, right now she only had her mind in one person, a certain brunette with emerald eyes that could compete with the beauty of Aphrodite. She had to make things right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"I can't believe you let that thing scape! There were six of you and one of them, and you're telling me you couldn't capture him?!_ \- The man was seething with rage, his pace becoming frantic.

_"I'm sorry sir, we had him surrounded but then this men showed up, we were outnumbered, we were barely able to escape"._ Her sister was giving him a disappointed look.

_"Get out of my sight, all of you! For your own good I hope next time you have something for me other than excuses, you don't want to see what I'm capable of when I get really irritated! Now get out of my sight!_ He threw the glass he was holding, the broken glass and liquid spreading across the floor.

The woman cleared her throat before speaking _"Sir, we have a problem"_ she said with caution. Her boss, as was proved, wasn't someone to react well when things didn't go as he planned.

_"What now?! Please don't tell me that your incompetent and stupid brother made another mistake…"_ The man said with a growl.

_"No sir, it's about Lex Luthor files, someone is trying to download her investigation about werewolves, the information is encrypted and protected by a password, but apparently they have access, it might be Lex"._

_"No, he's not, I would know if it was, someone else is sticking their noses. Find out who, if they're not one of ours take care of them"_ the man said with finality _"And Mercy, please do it quietly, I don't need more attention being brought to us"._

_"As you wish…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a lot, so much more information than she previously thought. Lex had dedicated years to the subject, every aspect being categorized and detailed in one of his journals. If she wanted something to distract her, this would keep her busy for a long time. She was going through the first pages of one of his journals when her intercom went on and Jess' voice was heard on the other side of the line.

_"Miss Luthor? Cat Grant just called asking for an interview for today?"_ _What should I tell her?"_

_"Just tell her my schedule is complete for the day and make an appointment for tomorrow please"_ She was done for the day but the queen of all media didn't know that, and she had more important things to do, like learning about the existence of possible werewolves.

_"Of course Miss Luthor"_ \- without another word her assistant ended de communication. The silence didn't last long though as Jess' voice was again coming through the intercom.

_"Sorry to bother you again Miss Luthor, but Miss Grant says it has to be done today, I'm really sorry but she's a very persistent woman, and she might have mentioned something about a debt she's collecting?"_

The CEO gave a long sigh; of course Cat was being her usual self, always with an ace up her sleeve.

_"Okay Jess, tell her I'll see her reporter in an hour"_ Another long sigh.

_"Right away Miss Luthor"._

While she waited for the reporter, she redid her makeup and tried to calm her nerves. She hated giving interviews. Generally the interviewer wasn't partial enough, always coming for her head by the mere fact of being a Luthor. She doubted this time would be any different to the rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat had finally sent her the confirmation about the interview 45 minutes ago. She was so desperate to see Lena again that she was already in the building, the elevator taking her up and up through the floors. She eventually reached the last floor, the doors from the car opening with a ding sound. The building had left the blonde astonished to say the least, the brightness inside almost making her squint.

Once she got out from the elevator, she was greeted by a short and enthusiastic woman, probably Lena's assistant.

_"You must be the reporter from CatCo…"_ she extended her hand which Kara immediately shook. 

_"Yeah, yes that's me"_ \- she probably shouldn't give her real name if she wanted to see Lena… _"I'm Nia, Nia Nal…"_

_"Nice to meet you Nia, my name is Jess, I'm Miss Luthor's assistant, please take a seat, she'll see you in a minute”._ The brunette gave her one last look and a sheepish smile before leaving her and going into a door at the other side of the room, probably to Lena's office.

_"Miss Luthor?"_ Jess, asked, peeking her head through the door before she entered. _"The reporter from CatCo is here, I might say, Cat Grant really knows how to pick them"._

Great another reporter who would probably hit on her with the delusional thought of actually having a chance.

_"Okay, send him in"_ The CEO said with a plain voice.

_"Her, Miss Luthor, her name is Nia Nal"_ \- Jess clarified smiling at her before leaving the office. The reporter being a woman piqued her interest, at least she wouldn't have to put her mask on and pretend she's okay with a man making advances towards her.

Only mere seconds later there was a shy knock on her door. Without raising her head she instructed the woman to come inside. The door was slowly closed after the reporter got in. The brunette was still with her eyes set on the computer before her, not yet recognizing who was standing in front of her immaculate desk.

_"Lena?"_ The blonde said tentatively, her back rigid and shoulders tense.

She would recognize that voice anywhere, the same which made her insides twist and her heartbeat rise like never before. She raised her head so quickly that almost gave her whiplash. Kara was there, standing tall in front of her and all Lena could think was how good she looked in her white dotted shirt and dark green pants. She had her sleeves rolled up which gave Lena a better look of her forearms. 

She chastised herself for her thoughts, the woman before her had left her, didn't give her the opportunity to apologize, she was mad at her, not attracted to her, mad, that's right.

_"Kara, how are you here? I'm supposed to meet a reporter from CatCo, who let you in?"_ The brunette sounded worried, if Kara was able to enter her office so easily, what would prevent for someone with less friendly matters to accomplish the same thing? She had to talk with her security team after this. Before her thoughts kept spiraling the blonde interrupted. 

_"There's no reporter coming, just me. I'm sorry Lena but I really needed a chance to explain myself, you were avoiding me so I asked Cat for a favor"_. The blonde said with a sheepish smile.

Lena wanted to play hard to get but who was she kidding really? The photographer made her walls crumble with little effort. Since the first time her eyes fell on her she knew she was screwed. She took a deep sigh.

_"Please sit, would you like something to drink?"_ The brunette asked politely.

_"No, thank you"_ The blonde answered while taking the chair to sit, her eyes never leaving the CEO's. _"This view is amazing"_ and it certainly was, the view from the last floor was astounding, although her eyes were still set on the woman in front of her.

This woman was going to be the death of her. Having a male reporter saying the same words would have made her eyes roll so hard they would have stuck in her skull, but these words being delivered by the photographer made her blushed spread from her cheeks down through her neck.

_"Thank you"_ She said, her voice almost a whisper, they went quiet for a minute.

_"About the other night"_ Both said in unison, giggles coming from both of them. _"I'll go first"_ the brunette said leaving no space for argument, the blonde could only nod.

_"It was out of line. I should have controlled myself better, I made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry"._ The CEO's voice was like steel, trying to sound composed and professional like she did during her meetings.

_"I'm not"_ The blonde answered simply.

_"Sorry?"_ Lena asked confused.

_"I'm not sorry, I mean, for the way you acted, quite the opposite in fact, I was hoping for you to feel the same way I did"._ The photographer was giving her a sweet smile. She would die to see that smile every day.

_"Okay, I must admit I'm officially lost right now. So, why did you run away?"_

There it was, the inevitable question. _I was so turned on that I almost changed into a giant wolf?_ Certainly this wasn't the time nor the place to come forward about her peculiar situation. She would tell Lena the truth eventually, but first she had to know her better and make sure the brunette wouldn't freak out once she did. 

_"I have a totally valid reason for that, I freaked out"_ the blonde proudly said.

The CEO couldn't avoid but to laugh at the expression the blonde was giving her.

_"You're telling me, that you, the woman that came to me exuding confidence all over, freaked out because I kissed you?"_ This certainly amused her.

_"Okay, you know it wasn't just a kiss"._ The blonde gave her a knowing smirk. _"Let me explain this better. The thing is, from the moment I set my eyes on you, it was as if something was pulling me towards you, I don't know how to explain it, but I knew in that very moment that I had to get to know you. When we were in that hallway, I felt like I was losing control, I've never wanted someone so much. But I didn't want for us to only be a one night stand, so, when I realized I wasn't going to be able to take my hands away from you, I just… run"_

The photographer raised her head waiting anxiously for Lena's answer. The brunette was quiet, her face with an unreadable expression. _"That was too much, I'm sorry, I should probably go…"_ -. Kara said rushing her words, her nerves taking the best of her, just when she was about to stand the brunette came to her senses once again.

_"Kara no! You don't have to leave, I'm sorry I was just surprised, I never thought you might feel the same way, I thought I had scared you…"_ Kara could see doubt and worry reflected on those gorgeous emerald eyes that assaulted her dreams every night.

The blonde felt the necessity to reassure this beautiful woman. She stood up from her chair, crossing the space between them. When she was at her side, the door was suddenly opened and a man was now standing before them.

_“Excuse me? Who are you?”_ the brunette asked with a cold voice, now standing beside Kara.

Kara could feel something was wrong, she could smell fear and anger coming on waves from the man in front of her, when the smell of blood reached her, she confirmed something was off. Everything after that happened in the blink of an eye. The man took a gun out and pointed it at Lena, the blonde was fast enough to push her aside, and under the desk before more shots were made. The brunette was breathing heavily but Kara was relieved when she noticed the bullet hadn’t hit her.

_“Lena! Are you okay?”_ The blonde yell-whispered to the frozen CEO. _“Lena!”_ she tried again, this time shaking the brunette’s shoulder.

_“Sorry, yeah, yeah I’m fine”-_ the raven hair woman was clearly in shock.

_“I’m going to take care of this, please stay hidden”_ – she gave a small nod. The photographer wasn’t sure if the woman had heard her, she only hoped she did as she was asked.

In a swift move Kara was running towards the man, even in her human form she was faster than a regular human. Her eyes were beginning to change when she tackled the man, the gun coming loose from his grip and landing on the other side of the room.

_“You! It can’t be!”_ –The man whispered before she knocked him out, but Kara heard him. He had recognized something that was obvious, she couldn’t let him go, she had to interrogate him. Alex… she had to call Alex, her thoughts were interrupted when a shaky voice came from behind her.

_“Kara?”-_ The blonde was still straddling their aggressor. She took a deep breath to calm herself, her eyes returning to normal.

_“Lena?”_ \- She stood up. _“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”-_ The blonde grabbed her shoulders gently, her eyes full of concern.

_“Yeah, yes, I’m okay thanks to you, how did you…?_ – The CEO directed her gaze to the man who was laying on the floor.

_“Oh! That? Well, my sister is an FBI agent and taught me some self-defense moves”_ – the photographer said while scratching her neck.

_“Kara your arm… you’re bleeding!”_ – Lena whispered looking at her with wide eyes.The blonde had saved her, really saved her. The bullet didn’t hit her because Kara was fast enough to react, and she was hurt in the process.

_“Ha! Apparently I’m not as fast as I thought…”_ – she hadn’t felt the shot, probably from all the adrenaline but now that she was conscious about it, it hurt like hell. Anyhow she had to stay calm, the least she needed right now was to scare the brunette more than she already was.

_“I’ll call an ambulance, you need to sit… I’m so sorry Kara… I…”-_ the brunette was searching for her phone, her hands were shaking, and her eyes were blurry.

_“Hey Lena, please calm down, it wasn’t your fault, but please don’t call an ambulance, I’ll give a call to my sister, she’s an FBI agent and a doctor, she’ll patch me up”-_ the blonde gave her one of her sweet smiles. The brunette took a deep breath.

_“Okay, give me her number, I’ll call her”_ – after she called Alex and explaining why was Lena Luthor calling to her personal number, both sat on the floor waiting for the agent to showed up. Lena was applying pressure to her wound, her gaze full of guilt.

_“Sooo… about our talk before this guy showed up… would you like to have dinner with me on Friday?”_ – The blonde said with a silly smile on her face. The brunette couldn’t avoid but to chuckle.

_“Are you seriously asking me out right now?”_ – The CEO asked raising one of her eyebrows skeptically.

_“Yes…?”_

_“You took a bullet for me darling… of course I want to have dinner with you…”-_ they smiled at each other, the door being opened harshly when a frantic Agent Danvers entered the room with Jess trailing behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with work, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, thanks for your comments and Kudos! and sorry if you find spelling mistakes... stay safe!


	8. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait...

**“You can always tell more about a person when they are dealing with an emotional crisis. The veils are lowered...they become more transparent...and they reveal the true essence of who they are......”** **  
―** **Bruce M. Morgan,** [ **Interpretations** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/63473492)

Once again, her sister had been hurt, according to Lena Luthor she was shot because of her. Like always, the blonde with the hero complex had saved her. Once in the office, she found both of them sitting on the floor, her sister's arm had blood running down her arm and the brunette was giving her a concerned look, quickly turning into one of relief the moment she saw her.

 _"Oh my God! You must be Agent Danvers! I'm Lena Luthor, we talked on the phone, I tried to call an ambulance but she refused, she said you would know what to do…"_ the brunette was never one to rumble but apparently the shock and seeing Kara hurt made her lose all type of smoothness.

Alex gave her the brunette a cold stare making her train of thought come to sudden end. _“Please step aside ma’am, I need space to assist my sister…”._ Lena nodded completely taken aback by the harsh tone of the agent. When she took a step back, Kara was giving her an apologetic smile.

 _“Hey you…”_ – the redhead said while squatting next to Kara.

 _“Hi Al…”_ – the blonde gave her sister a sheepish smile, she then came closer to her, almost whispering into her ear – _“You have to take me out of here now…I don’t know how much longer I can hold it…”._

Kara’s eyes were already changing, her pupils were almost fully blown and her irises were being surrounded with a hint of black. Without saying another word, the agent helped her up.

 _"Miss Luthor, agent Vasquez here is going to ask you some questions about the attack"_ \- when she saw the troubled and concern look on the brunette face she added - _"we'll call you later to inform you about my sister’s status"._

A wave of relief washed over the brunette at hearing Alex's words. The agent had been cold at first but she changed her demeanor as soon as she saw how worried she was.

Just a few moments later, she was once again, alone in her office. Jess had been taken to a medical facility, thus leaving her completely alone, except for her guard who was asked to keep guard outside her door.

She was saved by Kara, the woman with whom she felt an intense connection, had risked her life to save her. If she felt attraction towards the woman before, now, the sentiment was amplified in a way the brunette didn’t quite understand and wasn’t sure it was something she was ready for. She tried not to overanalyzed the situation and resumed her investigation. As soon as her eyes landed on the bright screen of her laptop, her mind was completely invested on Lex’s files, only taking a moment to look at her phone with hopes of receiving news from Kara, sighing every time she didn’t find anything new. Between some documents, she found pictures of large wolves, their eyes shining with an intense golden hue and their furs black or golden matching their eyes. There were hundreds of werewolves’ pictures, but none showed a wolf with the same characteristics as the one that saved her before. Not even one had those striking and deep blue eyes or fur as white as snow, not to mention the difference in size, most of them were ridiculously big for a normal wolf, but this one was even bigger than any of the rest. While her thoughts were full of this creature, she felt once again the need to see it again, to feel that strange connection once more.

[…]

They arrived to the DEO facilities about twenty minutes after they left L-CORP, Kara was already being taken care of. Luckily for her the bullet went through and through and only needed some stitches, thanks to her gift, if you could call it that, her recovering was going to be faster than normal, perks of being a werewolf. While Alex was giving Kara the last stitches, her phone rang, she picked it up after confirming it was one of the agents, she had sent on a recognition earlier that morning.

“ _Agent Johnson, do you have any intel for me?”_ – the redhead said, holding the phone with her shoulder while she gave the last stitch.

 _“I have more than intel, you’re not going to like this…”_ – a deep voice stated from the other side of the line.

Alex left what she was doing to grabbed her phone properly, her stance now completely straight – _“What is it?”_ – she asked with caution.

 _“We are now on the location, it’s… it’s…”_ – His voice was trembling, he let out a deep sigh before continuing – _“We found 13 men that match with the files in our database…”-_ before he could continue Alex interrupted.

 _“That’s awesome! Bring them in, tell them we can help…”_ – she smiled at Kara who by the looks of it was listening to everything that was being said.

_“Agent Danvers… they’re all dead… it’s… they were ripped to pieces, we found them in the woods. It’s a massacre Alex, some of the boys are trying to keep it cool, but this… I’ve never seen anything like this. Jonn is here, he lost it, after he saw the scenario he just took off, we don’t know where he went”._

Before she could answer she heard a crack sound coming from her side, her sister was grabbing the bed’s rail, which was almost completely crushed by her strong grip, her eyes were shining dangerously.

 _“I’m sending a forensic expert, please try not to touch the scene. I’ll take care of Jonn”_ – the agent stated disconnecting the call and turning towards her sister to calm her. The blonde’s gripped was still tight against the bed rail, her fingers leaving an impression on the metal. Her jaw was clenched and her features were contorted by the anger.

She had completely zoned out, the only sound embracing her was the wild staccato of her own heart. Her wolf was begging to be released and take care of whoever had committed such atrocity to her kind, and her human part wasn't completely against the idea. These men had to be stopped, if not by the DEO then she would be the one to finish them. Nevertheless, she had to think this through and take control of her impulses, so, she took a deep breath to calm herself. The sounds were slowly coming back to her, she could hear Alex voice calling her name, she focused her hearing on her sister’s heartbeat, every beat soothing her until she could think clearly again, the fog in her thoughts was gone, although the rage was still there.

“ _I’m okey, I’m okey”_ – Kara tried to sound convincing enough to sooth Alex. _“I need to see them Al, I…”_ – her voice cracked for an instance before regaining her confidence - _“I might be able to track the men that did this, or at least find a lead, you know my senses are better than anyone’s on your team”_ – the blonde was giving her a pleading look.

 _“I don’t know Kara, by the description Johnson gave me, I’m not sure it’s something I want you to see…”-_ before she could finish her sentence, she was cut short by her sister. Kara was determined to win the discussion, she could see it in her eyes, even in the way she was standing in front of her, her back rigid and chest puffed.

 _“Alex, I’ll go with or without your permission, I don’t work for you or the DEO for that matter and I think I can take my own decisions, I’m not a child anymore, you don’t need to protect me”_ – she didn’t want to sound so harsh, but by the pain look her sister was giving her, her words had touch a nerve, so she tried again. _“Look Alex, all I’m saying is that I want to help, and I would like to have you by my side while I do it”._

 _“I understand. Sometimes is difficult for me to accept that you’ve grown into this incredible, powerful and strong woman… for me, you will always be my little sister”_ – she said with a sweet tenor.

 _“I know…”_ – she gave Alex a tight hug, she flinched when she felt a sharp pain coming from her arm, she had completely forgotten about her injury. When she was retrieving from the hug, her phone rang on the inside of her pocket. The caller ID was blocked but it could be someone from the pack, so she answered.

 _“Hello?”_ – the line was quiet but she could hear a sigh coming from the other side. _“Hi? This is Kara talking, are you there?”_ – she could hear the sound of something shuttering, possibly glass.

 _“Oh shoot…”_ – the other person was saying and Kara would recognize that voice anywhere.

 _“Lena? Is that you?”_ – the blonde asked, the line was quiet again for a few seconds before the woman answered.

 _“Hi Kara, yeah… it’s me”_ – the woman was definitely trying to clean whatever had shattered before _“sorry about that, I wasn’t sure if you would pick up the call and when you did, I was caught off guard and apparently decided to let go of the glass I was holding”_ \- the brunette was rambling, who would have thought that the composed Lena Luthor was able to rumble. _“I just needed to know that you were okey, your sister was going to call me but that was almost an hour ago and I got worried”_ \- the CEO finished.

 _“Oh shoot… sorry about that, but there was a situation Alex had to take care of and we weren’t able to call you earlier, but I’m fine don’t worry, Alex patched me up and I’m ready to roll”_ – her sister rolled her eyes at her and she sticked out her tongue in response to her sister’s attitude.

 _“I’m so glad to hear that darling, I was so concern”_ – the term of endearment made Kara’s heart feel warm.

 _“Don’t worry, you’re not getting rid of me so easily, we have a date planned remember?” –_ the brunette chuckled.

 _“Of course, I remember. Are you sure you’re still up to that? After all, you did get shot already and we’re not even dating…”_ – the CEO sounded almost apologetical, she was giving her one last chance to back away, but Kara was certain that she only wanted to move forward with this amazing woman.

 _“As I said, you’re not getting rid of me that easily Lena Luthor, I’m all in with you”_ – she was expecting a second eye roll coming from her sister, but Alex was nowhere to be found, apparently, she had left the room without her noticing it.

 _“Well then, as a woman that knows when to make a bet, I’m all in myself Miss Danvers…”_ – there was a playful tone in the black hair beauty, and Kara loved it. _“Sorry Kara but I have to go, I’ll text you tomorrow to discuss the details of our date”_. She sounded so professional again, probably someone was with her.

_“Yeah, yeah, sure, bye Lena”._

_“Bye Kara”_ – the line went dead, Kara already missing the voice of her mate. Not a second later Alex was standing at the door.

 _“Sorry I left you, I had to make sure the prisoner we brought earlier was already been secured”_ – the redhead said while reading something on her tablet.

The prisoner, Lena’s aggressor, how could she forget about him. He saw her eyes changing, he knew something.

_“Alex, listen… when I tackled him, he saw my eyes changing, he knew something about us, about werewolves I mean, I had to knock him out before he could say something”._

_“That’s not good Kara, he could expose you, as far as we know, no one besides your pack knows about you, if someone finds out you’ll be in danger”_ – Alex was running her fingers through her short hair and pacing in the room.

 _“We have to interrogate him and find out how much HE knows about my kind, maybe he knows something about who killed all those men”_ – her sister stopped pacing, resolution written all over her face.

_“You’re right, we have to interrogate him, and we can’t let him leave the DEO, after we finish, I’ll send him to one of our secure facilities, he can rot in there for all I care”._

The man was being held inside a small room, the fluorescent light giving a sick tone to his skin. He had his hands cuffed and his feet chained to the floor. The moment Kara saw him, all she wanted to do was erase the smirk from his face, but she knew she needed information before she could do that, besides Alex had agreed to have her there as long as she could control herself.

 _“Look at you… my boss is going to be so proud of me when I tell him there’s a lady between the monsters”_ – he gave her as sickening smile. _“Forget that Luthor bitch, this is going to be so much better…”_ – Kara’s eyes went black the moment he finished his sentence. _“So, it is true, you’re one of them… boy I thought THEY were monster, but you… you really are a freak”_ – he tried to sound confident but the blonde could smell the fear clinging on him like a leech.

 _“Shut up!”_ – the loud voice startled her, Alex came near the man and stood at his side.

 _“We’re the ones in charge here, you will speak when I tell you to, is that understood?”_ – her sister was in her full agent persona right now, even Kara was a bit intimidated by her.

The man gulped and nodded, of course he was a coward. _“Now, tell me, who are you working for?”_ \- the man remained silent _“I’ll asked you one more time, and you better start cooperating or I’ll leave my sister here to turn you into one of these monsters you despise”._

 _“You wouldn’t…”_ – the man whispered, looking at Kara. The blonde was smirking, her eyes were almost black, only the bright blue cutting through.

“Oh, I would, believe me…” – she was the one smirking now.

 _“Okey, okey”_ – the man said flinching when Kara took a step towards him. _“I don’t really know his name, he contacts me through a disposable phone, he calls himself “Agent Liberty”, a little presumptuous if you asked me…”._

 _“Is he related to The Order?”_ – the agent asked. The man kept silent until Kara once again threat him.

 _“Yes, but I don’t know now much about them, this was going to be my ticket, if this mission was successful, I was going to be a proud member of The Order”-_ he affirmed with a stern look.

 _“Proud member?? They kill people! They are murderers!”_ – the blonde hit hard against table set between them, leaving her fist marked on it.

 _“What the hell?”_ – the man jumped and watched her with wide eyes – _“How strong are you??”_ – in that moment, Alex took her by her arm, and dragged her towards the corner of the room.

 _“Calm down Kara, we don’t need him to know more about you, let me take the lead” –_ there was no reprimand in her sister’s voice, only concern, she nodded and let Alex do her job.

[…]

The interrogation wasn’t very useful, apparently the man was only the “fall guy”, someone so below in the pyramid of The Order that he wasn’t part of the pyramid at all. Their only hope was wait for Agent Liberty to contact him and try to track him down. But right now, Kara’s mind was elsewhere, they were close to the place where the werewolves had been murder. She could smell the blood, before they were even there.

When the van stopped moving, the blonde opened her door and was met by the most disturbing view she had ever seen before. The smell of blood was so intense that made her nauseous, she could almost taste the iron in it. All her instincts were screaming at her to run, to get out of there, but Kara was rooted to the spot. Her eyes scanned the scene meticulously, and with each new detail, her nauseas became stronger. Alex eyed her from behind, and gave her time to come to terms with what she was seeing.

She stopped at one spot and her breath suddenly got caught on her throat. She walked towards the spot, dodging the dismembered parts laying under her. She was still not breathing, she couldn’t, not when she realized that the blood she was smelling came from someone she once knew.

There, in the middle of the pile of broken and mutilated men laid the kid who turned her. He was just a kid, a newborn when he attacked her and a sweet boy when she got to know him, and now he was nothing, just a lifeless body between a mass of others. She felt something cold running through her cheek, it was then that she noticed she had been crying, but still, she couldn’t breathe. 

Her anger had increased tenfold, she promised Alex she was ready, sadly… she wasn’t. These men, of the so call The Order, had massacred innocent people, they killed a kid and many others in cold blood. There were things Kara simply couldn’t stand, and this was clearly one of them. With the control she still had, she faced Alex and whispered an apology before changing into her wolf form and running towards the east part of the forest.

[…]

Lena felt a sudden pang of pain in her chest that let her breathless, she brought her hand to her chest and tried to sooth the agony she was feeling. She felt helpless, she had never felt such pain, before she knew it there were tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She didn’t understand what was happening to her, she was sending some emails and all of the sudden she was crying and her chest ache like it was being ripped open.

When she was about to call for help, her pain was gone as if it had never been there before. Her tears stopped falling and she felt as her usual self again, just a slight headache was the only consequence left.

[…]

She had been running for about an hour, she knew she shouldn’t be close to the busy part of the city while in her wolf form but a track had led her to the place. She was startled when she heard a loud growl coming from an alley near her. She run towards the place, when she got there, there was a wolf lying still on the floor, she could tell he was still breathing. Two men were grabbing him and trying to get him into a van. Before they could finish their work, Kara slumped one of them, and pinned him to the floor. She growled loud at him, she could smell his fear, his eyes exposed the panic he was feeling. Before she could knock him unconscious, the second man hit her with what seemed to be a dart, probably with the same serum the other wolf had been hit. The man had a smile plastered on his face, he was so sure he’d won but Kara was almost double in size than any other werewolf, therefore the serum had barely worked on her. When the man saw her still standing, he tried to recharge his gun, but Kara rapidly took him by surprise and pushed him, the gun went flying towards the other side of the alley. Nevertheless, before she knew it, the first man was already up and gave her a discharge with an electric prod, the same one they had use with her before when she was at the park. Realization came to her, they were probably working for The Order. Suddenly the image of Zach came back to her, his fragile body being discarded like garbage.

She lost her temper then. All she saw was red, these men had killed him in the most painful, cold blooded way. Her own blood was boiling, her wolf part taking full control of her actions. She got up and run fast towards the first body she found, she tackled him and bit his arm. The man’s scream took her of guard. While she did it, she could hear too sets of heartbeats behind her, she turned her head around and saw the men she was fighting earlier getting onto the van and driving away. In that moment, Kara froze for a moment, when she came back to her senses her head was still turned, afraid to look back to her victim. She felt a body squirming under her, his screams getting caught in his throat every time a shot of pain run through his body.

Kara took a step back, her weight no longer pressing against the man’s chest, she slowly turned her head around, her eyes connecting with the figure of a young boy. Her blood went cold and she stopped breathing completely. This wasn’t supposed to go this way, the scene before her wasn’t real, couldn’t be. She tried to come closer to the boy but the fear in his eyes made her stop her movements. This shouldn’t be happening to her and certainly not to this boy. She had lost control for a moment, and that was enough to harm an innocent person.

The blonde’s mind was a mess, the guilt was consuming her. When she heard another cry for help coming from the boys’ lips, everything got into perspective, she had to help him first, and beat herself up later. The wolf walked away from the boy towards the corner of the alley, when she was sure there was no one around, she turned back into her human form. After that, she came closer to the teenager and this time he almost seemed relieved to see her. She kneeled beside him and tried to calm him as best as she could.

 _“You’re going to be fine, take deep breaths okey? I’m here to help you, I promise”_ – the blonde assured him, her voice was strong and hopeful despite being completely broken inside. _“I need you to focus for a sec, can you do that?”_ – she asked while she applied pressure to the wound on his arm. The touch made the boy more lucid for a minute and Kara went on. _“Do you have a phone with you?”-_ the boy nodded and took his other hand to his pocket, showing the phone to the blonde. She grabbed the item and rapidly introduced Alex number and pressed the call button. The line rang two times before Alex picked up.

 _“Who is this?”_ – her sister asked through the line.

 _“Alex, it’s me Kara, Alex I need your help, I messed up, I messed up really bad”_ – the photographer said, her voice cracking a little.

 _“Kara what’s wrong? Where are you?”_ – Alex answered with worry.

 _“I’m on an alley at the outskirts of the city, near the forest, I think I’m close to the National City Park, I’m not sure, please Alex I need you to come here with a medical team”_ – her sister sounded more desperate by the minute.

 _“I’m tracking down your call right now, are you injured??”_ – the woman asked while she gave orders to her team and grabbed the medical supplies.

 _“No, I… I’m okey, but I… I bit someone, I lost control and I… I bit him”_ – realization came to her then, saying the words out loud made everything so much worse, made it real. She run her fingers through her hair, she knew the kid was watching her with wide eyes, but she spited it out anyways, he was going to find out eventually, it might as well be in that moment.

 _“Okey, calm down, we’re already in our way”_ – the redhead answered and the line went dead.

While she waited, the boy didn’t stop shaking, or maybe it was her who was shaking, Kara wasn’t completely sure. When her sister arrived, all happened so fast that when she came to her senses again, she was already in the DEO, sat in a chair in an empty room. She heard the glass door opening and saw Jonn coming into the room.

 _“Hey kiddo”_ – he said sweetly before sitting in a chair beside her.

 _“Jonn, I… I never meant to hurt him”_ – she had her elbows on her knees and was leaning on them, her head being hold between her hands. The pain coming from her made his heart ache.

 _"I know you didn’t, you’d never hurt someone on purpose. Everyone makes mistakes, we’ve all being through this before”_ – he tried to cheered her up. He knew the feeling of losing control and hurting someone in the process was devastating, but for werewolves, that happened at least one time in their life, even if they spent years controlling themselves.

 _“Thanks Jonn, but it’s different for me, we don’t know what my bite could do to him… do you think he’s going to turn?”_ – the blonde’s eyes went wide – “ _what if it kills him??”._

 _“Hey, hey, calm down, he’ll probably turned, I mean, we don’t have much information about female werewolves, but until now your genetics its almost exactly like ours, it’s going to be fine, I know it”_ – that seemed to calm her. _“If he changes, we’ll take care of him, I’ll take him back to Stonehaven and help him the way we did with you, you could come visit if you want”-_ Since Kara went back to the city Jonn had tried again and again to make her come back, she was part of his pack and would probably be safer being surrounded by her own kind but Kara had taken the decision to leave and live a normal life, at least as normal as her nature allowed it. As much as the decision hurt Jonn, Kara’s life was still hers, so he accepted her call. That didn’t mean he would stop trying to persuade her to come back, at least for a visit.

 _“I owe you one, and of course I would go, I was the one who bit him, it’s only fair that I keep in touch with him, I could give him some advice”_ – the blonde had raised her head, her eyes still reflected the pain of the situation but she felt calmer. _“Jonn I… I saw Zach’s body… that’s why a lost control. I followed a track… they were trying to capture another wolf and I lost it, then all went to hell…”_ – she let out a large sigh she had been containing for the longest of times.

 _“Sorry you had to see that, I understand why you did what you did, I almost lost control myself. When I saw them, I knew I had to get out of there… we need to stop them, once and for all”-_ he said with finality, his features showed no hesitation, Kara nodded.

[…]

Kara hadn’t realized, but by the time she left the DEO it was already night. Alex had informed her about the kid’s condition. Cameron, Kara learned was the boy’s name, had turned into a werewolf. They had never seen someone change so fast before, usually it took between one or even two days to be a full werewolf, but apparently Kara’s bite worked faster, it made sense since she was stronger than the average wolf. The DEO and Jonn had taken the decision to transfer him to the castle, the Alpha reminding her that she was welcome whenever she felt ready.

Once she was out of the building, she decided to go for a run to calm herself. At first, she hesitated about changing into her werewolf form, but she ended up doing it anyways, she knew she had to do it sooner or later, might as well take the jump now, plus, when she changed, she felt freer, more in contact with everything. She could see things she never noticed as a human, hear things that were miles away, and even smell the rain before it even came.

She stopped running when she found herself in a familiar setting. The park had become one of her favorite spots, the place in which she met her mate. While she was contemplating the place, a sweet smell came to her and heard a heartbeat she already knew by heart. When she turned her head around, her sight landed on emerald sparkling eyes. After all the events, this surely was a nice way to finish the day.

 _“Don’t go please…”_ – her voice was pleading. She was so unfamiliar with the tone she was using, it felt alien to her, Lena Luthor was not someone to plead very often, but in this occasion, she wasn’t bother by the fact that she was doing it.

When Kara heard her voice there was no way she could run away from her, even if she could, she wouldn’t. Being close to her brunette made her feel secure, calm, like…if the only thing that matter in the world were them and nothing else, after a minute she turned around and got closer to her. 

Every step was taken with so much care as to not startled Lena that she almost felt like she was levitating. The last thing she wanted was to scare the woman away.

 _“It’s okey, I’m not going anywhere_ ” – the black hair beauty said in a sweet whisper. She didn’t know why she said that, but she knew those words were exactly what the creature before her needed to hear. _“I… I know what you are…”_ – she said next, her voice wavering.

At that Kara stopped moving, her body tensed completely. Lena noticed this and chastised herself for dropping the bomb in the way she did. _“It’s okey, I’m not going to hurt you, I just… I don’t entirely understand why, but I had to see you…”_ – she hoped her words would sooth the tenseness in the wolf features.

Kara knew Lena was being honest, and she also knew the reason why the brunette felt attracted towards her. She let out a sigh and closed the distance between them, she sat beside Lena, waiting for the brunette to take the next step.

A few minutes of complete silent went by before the brunette voice was heard again. _“You know, my brother tried to tell me about your kind, but I never believed him, I thought he was mad” –_ she said, feeling guilty once more for not believing his words. _“But when I saw you, I knew it was true, it’s not every day that you’re saved by a giant wolf from being attacked by another big wolf”_ – she chuckled at the absurdity of her own words. _“I know you don’t owe me anything, but I need a confirmation that I’m right, that werewolves are real and that I’m not making a fool of myself right now by talking with a regular wolf which doesn’t understand a word I’m saying”-_ she said with hopefulness _. “Just a nod, that’s all I’m asking”._ She knew the wolf was looking straight at her now, his features showed no discomfort or fear, so she continued. _“Are you a werewolf…?”-_ Lena let a gasp out when from the corner of her eye she saw a slight nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've like the chapter, I know there's not enough Supercorp in it, but I had to move forward with this plot, but next chapter it's all about our two favorites, promise... 
> 
> PS: thanks for leaving Kudos, comments are always welcome, and as always... stay safe!


	9. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go on their first date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the delay, December is a rough month for me and it was difficult to sit my ass down and write. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I'm not completely convinced with the outcome of this one but well...

**“It's the kind of kiss that inspires stars to climb into the sky and light up the world.”** **  
―** **Tahereh Mafi,** **[Ignite Me](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/40181098) **

Lena gulped, even if her way too logical and smart brain complained about the mere existence of mythological creatures, there still was a very real werewolf confirming her doubts, and collapsing every fundament her mind came up with to contradict their existence, so yes, of course Lena gulped. It’s not that the confirmation had upset her, Lena was sure that if this information had been delivered to her at the age of eight, she would probably had been the happiest little girl on earth, after all, if werewolves were real, perhaps fairies were too, and little Lena was a sucker for fairies. But being delivered now, after years and years of Lillian forging her into a logical being, erasing any notion of illusion, well… this knowledge now, felt completely and absolutely senseless.

But still, the scientist in her made her curios and obliged her to continue digging. The wolf was still sat besides her waiting patiently for Lena to recover, at least that’s what she believed the wolf was doing. She took one more minute to calm herself, her mind going wild with questions about this creature. She cleared her throat before talking again.

_“Sorry about that, I’m just trying to process. Can I ask you some questions?”_ – Another nod came from the creature. Lena felt off calling him “creature”, it didn’t sound right now that she knew she was actually talking with a human being. _“How can I call you?”_ – She asked, the wolf tilted his head to one side – _“I just had to check, you are a freaking werewolf, you might as well be able to talk, I’m glad you don’t though, the fact that you’re a werewolf it’s disturbing enough”._ Lately, she found herself rambling non-stop, gone was her cool composure and sharp use of words.

Kara was fascinated by the brunette, she loved her confident and strong side, but seeing her without that façade was beautiful and priceless, she was sure not a lot of people were able to get to know this part of her. She knew part of the brunette’s behavior was due to their connection, Jonn had told her, that when a werewolf meets his mate they would share everything, even their personalities would impact on the other, especially when the bond was new. They would be able to control it eventually, once they acknowledged the connection between them. But even so, she knew, this right here was the real Lena, she was hard like a diamond and sharp like a blade on the outside, but on the inside she was soft like silk and bright like the sun, and Kara loved every part of her.

_“Okey, let’s do yes or no question then…”_ – Lena took her left hand to her chin, her right arm supporting her left elbow. _“I really thought this was going to be easier, okay… I know a few things from my brother’s research so I’m going to ask you the things I didn’t find on his journals yet”._

Kara was aware about Lex Luthor investigation, Winn had told her about him and how close he was to find out the truth about them, luckily, he went kind of insane and his researched was never share with the world. But Kara knew Lena was different from her brother, she was a brilliant, kind-hearted, beautiful soul, and she wanted to share every part of her, so she waited for Lena’s questions.

_“Okey, you can only be turned if you’re bitten by another werewolf?”_ – The wolf nodded once. _“So, if you scratch me, I wouldn’t turn?_ – This time the wolf shook his head. Lena took mental notes after every answer. _“Can you shape shift whenever you want?”_ – Another nod. This was mention in one of the journals, but it was worth getting the confirmation directly from the source. She had also read about how their change was apparently also linked to their emotions. Her brother had experimented with this notion, Lena’s stomach twisted with every sentence, with every meticulous detail about how he broke his victims, emotionally and physically. At one point she stopped reading all together, the thought of Lex committing such atrocities becoming too much to bear. She cleared her thoughts and continued – _“This question might sound bad coming from me, therefore I think I should introduce myself before I ask, in case you haven't already figure it out. My name is Lena Luthor, perhaps you already knew that as you probably know my brother. If you don’t know me then let me tell you, I’m nothing like my brother and you are completely safe with me, if you don’t want to answer it then that’s okey”._

The blonde’s anxiety rose without measure, what was Lena going to ask? Probably something personal, something about her identity… she tried to calm herself with the notion that the brunette would never hurt her in any way, she trusted her.

_“In my brother’s journals there is nothing about how to kill werewolves, don’t get me wrong, I’m not asking to know a way to end your life, I would never, but I’m almost certain that the people he killed was related to your species, but I’m not sure if you’re even able to be killed”_ – She saw something reflected in the wolf eyes, probably the subject made him uncomfortable – _“I mean, all my scientific background tells me there is, but I’m in the middle of a park, at midnight talking with a werewolf, so...”-_ she ended trying to lighten up the mood. The white wolf seemed to relax at this and nodded. _“Okey, I was right then, the people he killed…”_ – she frowned and shook her head – _“I’m sorry, this got gloomier than expected”._ Kara could feel the uneasiness coming from the brunette, she tried to soothe by rubbing her head against the woman.

_“You’re sweet…”_ – the CEO stated with a warm smiled. Kara knew that if she could blush in her wolf form, she would be completely flustered, the brunette had that power over her. _“I’m sorry to point this out but is getting really late, I should go”_ – the brunette said with disappointment some time later. She took some steps but before she was gone she had one more question to ask – _“Will I see you again?”_ – The wolf nodded once more.

[…]

She was in her bed, her thoughts full with the events of the night, when her phone's screen illuminated indicating she had a new text. The first thought was that it might be Jess, probably a new emergency in LCORP that would deprive her from a good night sleep. She was in awe when she saw the name Kara Danvers displayed on the white screen. Her insides churned with anticipation, maybe the blonde was cancelling their date, probably after realizing the mess she was getting into by dating a Luthor. Date… the word brought butterflies to her stomach. She took the phone to read the message anyway, because the fact of not seeing what Kara had written was even worse than any potential rejection. Before she could unlock the device, the screen illuminated once more with yet, another text from the blonde.

**Kara Danvers** : _Lena! Hi! I'm so sorry I didn't text you before, I had kind of a rough day. I was just confirming if you're still up for our date tomorrow?_

By the time the brunette read the second text there was a little smile on her face, her lips slowly curving upwards.

**Kara Danvers:** oh my God! I didn't watch the time, hope you've silenced your phone! If not sorry to wake you… I'm gonna stop texting now, I'll be waiting for your reply! Xo

Lena could almost swear that she was able to feel Kara’s nervousness after sending the text, but then again, it might as well be her owns. From the first moment there were no doubts, she had to get to know the woman, she felt compelled to do it. Since that moment her nerves and emotions were all over the place. As a Luthor, she lived her life avoiding any type of commitment, that being the main reason why she broke her relationship with Andrea and much later, her engagement with Jack. Lena wasn’t the “and they lived happily ever after” kind of girl. She was a business woman, with tones of project to be fulfilled, she didn’t have the time, nor the patience to do long term relationships. But, as her eyes were set on a certain blonde, and her entire world crumbled below her feet, she knew this person would be her doom, the one to erase every fundament she could ever have, the one and only exception to her “no long-term relationships” rule. Before she knew it, she was sending a reply.

**Lena Luthor** : _Kara, Hi! It’s okey, I was up, I had a rough day myself. I’m actually looking forward to our date tomorrow, I know a place, I’ll send you the address and time tomorrow if that’s okey?_

She kept looking at her phone, eager for a reply from the photographer. _Maybe I could take a picture of you sometime to show you how I see you,_ the blonde had said during the exhibition. The memory of that moment, the intensity of those blue eyes and the smug look on her face, made her wonder how it would be to have Kara taking pictures of her. Just the thought of the lens of the camera on her, while the blonde tries to capture her essence in a shot, made her feel warm, almost aroused. She was startled when the phone’s screen came to life once more.

Kara Danvers: _Yeah, sure! I can’t wait! See you tomorrow, sweet dreams! Xoxo_

With the text came a picture, almost as if she was teasing her about her previous thoughts, the picture showed Kara with her phone in front of a large mirror, dressed only with a dotted short or boxers and a blue tank top, her strong biceps on display. Sweet dreams in deed.

[…]

The day went by without major events, Lena had texted her early in the morning and gave her the restaurant address. The place was a small Italian restaurant, very discrete but popular, patrons had to make reservations months before or being someone extremely important to get a place. Kara felt relieved when she saw the place the brunette had chosen, small places or big crowd made her uncomfortable, but this place was perfect. They were meant to meet at 7 P.M. outside Luigi’s. At 5 P.M. Kara was returning to her apartment after a photographic session, she sent a quick text to Alex to let her know she was busy for the night and not to disturbed her. When she was unlocking the door, her phone rang.

_“Hey Alex, what’s up?”_ – She closed the door with her foot, her phone was pressed against her shoulder, and her hands were already busy holding a shirt in each one.

_“What are you doing tonight?”_ – Her sister asked with curiosity.

_“I’m going out, you need something?”_ – The pile of clothes kept growing on her bed.

_“Nono, who are you going out with?”_ – There was a small laughter coming through the phone, definitely not Alex.

_“Are you interrogating me right now? Who’s with you?”_ – The blonde replied grabbing another outfit.

_“What do you mean? I’m alone”_ – the red head answered but Kara heard the smack after her affirmation.

_“Yeah sure, Alex, I can hear her laugh and I’m pretty sure she just smacked you right after you said you were alone, come on tell me, who’s with you?”_ – The outfit selection was definitively becoming a tough task.

_“Hey! I’m the one doing the questions”_ – her sister said feigning annoyance. When Kara didn’t answer she gave up. _“Okey, okey, I’m with Kelly, James’s sister, we met at Noonan’s”_ – that was all the information the blonde was getting for now. _“Your turn, who are you going out with? Do I know him??”_

_“Her, and I’m not going to tell you, so stop asking me”-_ she answered distractedly while choosing her shoes for the evening.

_“I can’t believe you’re not telling me… wait, wait, did you say she??”-_ The pitch on her sister’s voice rose an octave.

Shoot, that wasn’t the way she wanted to come out to her sister, Alex didn’t know about her being bisexual, Kara tried multiple times to tell her, but the time never seemed right, and then Alex came out and she wanted to be supportive and be there for her without taking the spotlight, but now she knows it was more about her chickening out and less about her being the supportive sister. If before wasn’t a good time, this certainly wasn’t either, she had a date in an hour or so, Alex would have to freak out later.

_“I have to go now Alex, byeee”-_ she hang up the phone before her sister could stop her. She had an hour left to take a shower and get ready for her date. Finally, her date with Lena was happening, she could feel how day after day it was becoming harder and harder to stay away from her, her wolf craved for her, her own soul felt decimated with every minute spent apart. According to Jonn her feelings would continue to grow, the necessity becoming stronger than anything she’d experienced before. Luckily for her, this was a two ways road, Lena would feel as compelled as her to be in proximity, her own soul responding to their link.

The night was worm, the wind blew slowly. The street was busy, probably with people returning to their homes after a long day of work. Her driver had left her at the entrance of the restaurant at 18:35. It was 18:45 when she checked her watch for the third time, she had arrived earlier than what she previously expected, her nerves and anxiety taking the best of her. Her breath got caught in her throat the moment her eyes were set on the already too familiar blonde. Every time they were close, the rhythm of her heartbeat became frantic and that itchiness she felt when they were apart disappeared.

_“Lena hi! Sorry I’m late”_ – the blonde said giving her one of those blinding smiles of her.

 _“Hi Kara, don’t worry I arrived a little bit earlier. You look nice”_ – when the brunette was about to stretch her hand to shake Kara’s, she was suddenly surprised by strong arms holding her tight. She wasn’t familiar to this closeness, not even with family or friends, but for some reason, the blonde hugging her felt right, the sensation making her weak on the knees.

_“You look as stunning as the first time we met, shall we?_ ” – The blonde replied with a sweet smile, offering her arm to the raven beauty.

_“We shall…”_ – once they got inside the restaurant, they were guided towards their table. Lena had asked for one with a view to an inside garden the place had. The room was dimly lit, giving them a privacy both of them were grateful for. The atmosphere was charmingly romantic, with candles on each table. The candlelight, Lena notice, made Kara’s eyes shine even more than usual.

They didn’t take long to decide what to have for dinner, Kara insisting that they should order the three best rated plates according to the web, Lena raising her eyebrow at the amount of food, but ultimately accepting because _“Lena, you should never underestimate how much I can actually eat”_. The brunette, in fact learn that Kara wasn’t exaggerating, she was still in awe about how someone who seemed so fit could eat as much as the blonde did.

Accordingly the time passed, Lena learn a few things about Kara. The blonde was smart, she could follow her in a conversation about LCORP projects to perfection, Lena had always wanted someone capable of challenge her intellect, she was dumbfounded when Kara proved to be that person. Not only that, but she was funny and easy going. The brunette always fought against her own inability to make conversation beyond professional’s settings, but with Kara, her conversation flew naturally, her own walls disappear and all there was left was her true self, that making her equally frighten and excited. The last thing she noticed wasn’t something about the photographer but about herself. On this day, on their first date, Lena was irrefutably sure that as in a cheap rom-com, she was already falling in love with Kara Danvers.

She was roughly awaken from her thoughts when her visual of Kara was blocked by no other than Andrea Rojas. Of all the places and times, she had to interrupt this one.

_“Kara! What are the odds?? I hope I’m not interrupting nothing too important…”_ – always so condescending. “ _Hi Lena”_ \- she added turning once again her attention towards the blonde.

_“Hi Andrea, how you’ve been?”_ – The blonde ask politely.

Lena knew Andrea since boarding school, the Latina was a fierce woman and when she wanted something she was like a dog with a bone. The worst part was that Andrea knew her, and what made her tick, and apparently her bone this time was Kara, so Lena was sure this wasn’t the last time she would hear about her.

_“I’m good, still waiting for that coffee you promise me”_ – the woman then gave Kara’s bicep a little squeeze. Lena could feel her blood boiling. She always knew she was nothing like her family, by right now, she was certain she could kill Andrea with her bare hands. Her killer instinct subdued when she watched how Kara removed Andrea’s hand from her arm.

_“I’m sorry Andrea, but I’m here on a date with Lena, maybe we can talk some other time?”_ – There was steel on the blonde’s voice. She wasn’t sure how but, not long after, she felt how relief and calmness washed over her, soothing her in a way she wasn’t familiar with, the blonde used to affect her in that way.

_“Oh, of course, it was nice to see you both, please, enjoy”_ – Andrea gave her a stern look before she turned around and left the table. Lena couldn’t hold back the sigh coming out of her.

_“Sorry about that”_ – Kara said giving her an apologetic gaze, as if Andrea appearing suddenly from nowhere, was her fault. This woman was too good for this world, too good for a Luthor, but Lena, even if she tried with all her might, couldn’t stay away from her. She was once again pulled out of her thoughts, when the blonde spoke again – “ _She’s kind of intense, isn’t she?”_

_“You have no idea… but let’s not talk about her. I was wondering, if you’ll be up for a walk?”_ – The brunette asked with hopefulness in her voice. She wasn’t ready for the night to end, she wanted to stay with Kara and share as much time with her as possible.

_“Yeah, sure. My place is a few blocks away, we could walk there and may be have a drink?” –_ As soon as the invitation left Kara’s lips, Lena was sure she was blushing so hard, that probably even the point of her ears were completely red, she could feel them burning. The blonde must see that too, because a mere seconds later she added _“I mean, I know how that sounded, it wasn’t my intention to imply, I mean… it’s just a drink, there are no ulterior motives beyond getting to know you better…”_

_“Kara, relax, I believe you, let’s get the check so we can go”_ – the brunette added while she took one of Kara’s hands in hers and gave it a little squeeze.

They walked for a few blocks, Lena holding back the necessity to grab Kara’s hand and the blonde gathering every ounce of courage to ask permission to do so, their hands touching ever so slightly in the meanwhile. It was around 10 P.M. when they left the restaurant, the street was almost empty, the sidewalk free from the crowd from before. After some very descriptive tales about Kara’s journeys and some weird exchange about quantum entanglement, to Lena’s surprise initiated by the blonde, they arrived to Kara’s department. The ride up was both, the longest and shortest Lena has ever had. Every second was eternally long, her anticipation taking the best of her, sure Kara had promised it was just a drink, no ulterior motives behind, but the brunette was doubting if that was all she, herself wanted from this night.

_“This is ours”-_ the blonde affirmed in a hasky voice. “Ours” the word brought a funny sensation to her stomach. She followed Kara through the hallway and had been daydreaming when her body came to a sudden stop after crushing against a solid back.

_“Oh! Are you okey?”_ – Kara’s hands were on each of her shoulders stabilizing her, her grip tight yet soft, electricity run through the extension of her spine with the contact.

_“Yeah… yes, sorry, I was distracted”-_ the brunette answered with a composure she definitely didn’t feel at the time.

The apartment was spacious with big windows which gave a beautiful view of the city and an open concept distribution. The decoration in light pastel colors produced a cozy atmosphere, the place screamed Kara all over.

_“This place is beautiful Kara, the view is amazing”-_ she said while the blonde took her coat, her piercing blue eyes set on her, anchoring her to the spot.

_“Thank you, a wonderful view indeed”-_ the blonde broke the eye contact then, and headed to the kitchen isle, oblivious to the effect such simple compliment had on her.

_“It’s red okey?”_ – The blonde was holding two glasses in one hand and a bottle of red one on the other, a very well known red wine Lena notice.

_“It’s perfect, thank you”_.

_“Please, feel yourself at home, we can sit on the couch if you want and watch a movie or something”_ – suddenly to Lena’s surprise, the confidence Kara showed had diminished, the brunette was able to feel her insecurity, and she would do everything in her power to re ensure her, she wanted for Kara to feel comfortable around her, to soothe all of her worries.

Lena sat on the couch, with her hand she patted the place next to her. Kara took the invitation and placed herself next to the brunette, she grabbed the bottle and filled their glasses. She could feel the gaze of the brunette on her, the task at hand becoming a challenge with the sensation.

Lena knew she was staring and she knew she should stop, but her eyes were not cooperating at all. She was here to talk, like Kara said, just to get to know each other better before this, whatever this was, was taken to another level, her desires could wait. With all the power left on her, she was able to break the spell she was under.

_“So, Kara, what would you like to watch?”_ – She took a big gulp from the glass the blonde had offered her, the liquid soothing her raspy and dry throat.

_“I know what I’m about to choose must be the least recommended movie to watch during a date, so sue me” -_ the blonde gave her a big goofy smile, her posture was relaxed again, she even sat closer to the brunette, her thighs touching slightly.

When the blonde hit play and the titles started, Lena chuckled, she had seen the movie multiple times and read the books until the pages were spent.

_“I must confess something to you, nobody knows this, but I love this movie, all the saga actually, and of course I’ve read the books”._

_“Really? Alex threatened me after the tenth re watch with her, I kind of deserve it”_

Half an hour and two glasses of wine later, Lena broke the silence.

_“So, you and Alex seem close”_ – the sentence came out as a statement, probably because that was the feeling Lena had when she met the agent in her office.

Kara turned her attention towards the brunette, the movie still playing in the background, _“What gave it away? Was it her lovely personality when you met her or the fact that she almost melted your face when she saw I was injured?”_ – She ended while she re filled their glasses.

_“I must admit, that even her charming self didn’t catch my attention as much as the gun being pointed at me while she tried to assist you”_ – the CEO confessed with a smirk, taking a sip of wine, the blonde chuckle in response.

_“Yeap, that’s Alex right there. But to answer your question, yes, we are close”_ – the blonde also took a sip of her wine and rested her arm on the back of the couch, the brunette followed the movement with interest. _“We weren’t always. When Eliza and Jeremiah took me in, Alex despised me, but we work it out through high school and we’ve been inseparable since then”._

_“Wait, you were adopted?”_ – Maybe they had more things in common that what she initially thought.

_“Yes, they took me in when I was thirteen”_ – the blonde confirmed, she was once again feeling uncomfortable, Lena could feel it in her guts but she felt compelled to know more about the woman.

_“Your parents… I mean, your biological ones, did they…”_

_“They died in a fire, my mother she… she was able to save me but she couldn’t get out in time…”_ – when her eyes searched for Kara’s she could see the pain in them, they were brighter than before, the intense blue now more vivid but full of hurt.

_“I’m so sorry Kara” -_ she place her hand on the blonde’s knee, she hoped the gesture brought some kind of comfort. _“I shouldn’t have asked”._

The photographer put her hand on top of the brunette’s _“It’s okay, really, It happened a long time ago. It’s still difficult for me to talk about, but for once, I’m glad you asked. For the last few years, it feels like everyone I know tries to avoid the subject, and that, is so much worse. So, feel free to ask me whatever comes to your mind”_ – once again the blonde was smiling in that sweet way she did, Lena was overwhelmed by how strong the woman was, here she was, telling her about things that would tear apart anyone’s soul, but even so, she kept smiling.

_“Okey, what about Eliza and Jeremiah? I mean, how is your relationship with them?”_ – The blonde frowned.

“ _Eliza it’s great, she’s so kind and smart, and she’s one of the strongest women I know. When Jeremiah died, Alex and I were devastated, of course so was she, but she was the one that brought us up again”._

_“Jeremiah too… I feel like I should shut up now”_ – the brunette deprecated herself.

_“Don’t please, I like to talk to you about this stuff, I feel calm and safe with you. Anyways, I’m in disadvantage here though, I don’t want to sound like a stalker but I might have done some research on you”._

_“It’s that so? Do tell, please. What have you found about me?”_ – Her voice was low and raspy.

The blonde swallowed hard- _“Just the usual stuff, that you were adopted by the Luthor’s and that you’re a certified genius”_

“ _Well, this is something very people know about me because it was a recent event. My biological mother died when I was four, Lionel took me in, in spite of Lillian rejection, but recently I was informed by Lilian herself that I’m actually Lionel’s daughter, apparently him and my mother had an affair”_ – before she could see Kara’s reaction, she took a big gulp of wine, her glass was left by the coffee table, completely empty.

_“Oh, that definitely wasn’t on the web, but well it’s not like it changes things right? I mean, they were the ones who raised you either way”._

_“Well, it’s true that it didn’t change anything about my upbringing, although my relationship with Lillian is passing through a rough patch, not that there was ever a good patch, but let’s say she wasn’t so pleased to found out that my father had left me almost all of his companies”._ She was about to take her glass but she retrieved her hand when she noticed the bottle was already empty.

_“I can open another one if you want”_ – the blonde offered.

_“I really shouldn’t, I think I’ve had enough for one night, thank you”_

_“No problem. I’m sorry to hear that about your mother, really”_ – Lena knew the blonde was being sincere. She felt so connected to her, she wasn’t sure why but she could tell every word the other woman said, she meant it, there were no empty words in her speech. The photographer was closer than before, her piercing azure eyes reflected the light coming through the large windows, and Lena could also see herself reflected on those deep eyes. _“What about your biological mother? Do you have any memories of her?”-_ Kara asked cautiously.

Lena could sense the atmosphere in the room changing, the air between them felt heavier, a fresh and sweet scent wrapped her like a blanket, her shoulders and body losing the tension with every new breath being taken. It was becoming a difficult task to focus on their conversation, she blamed it to the stupid and sweet smile the blonde was giving her and to her way too handsome face. No one, ever, had caused this effect on her, but she had already stablished that the blonde was definitely exceptional.

_“It’s just some blurry memories”_ – Lena admitted almost whispering – _“I remember she… she used to read me bedtime stories every night. Sometimes I remember her smell, or the sound of her laugh, or how warm her hugs were. I remember she loved me…”_ – the woman ended with teary eyes. _“I’m sorry Kara, I’m making a complete fool out of myself”_ – she was trying to wipe her tears with the back of her hand, but was interrupted by the blonde, her own hands were now placed at each side of her face, emerald and sapphire eyes connected by the motion.

_“Lena please, you don’t have to apologize for your feelings. I can sense your struggle, I can relate with you and your pain, so believe when I say it’s completely okay for you to feel this way. I promise, this stays between you and me. I want you to trust me, I want to know everything there is to know about you Lena Luthor and I promise I will always be here for you, if that’s what you want of course”_ – once again the CEO was marveled by the woman in front of her, they had just met but even so, Lena felt herself more and more fascinated by her and how strong, sweet, funny, honest, kind and caring this woman was.

Overwhelmed by the emotions the blonde triggered on her, she couldn’t form words to answer, so she did the other thing she hoped would show Kara her feelings. She slowly leaned her body and close her eyes, giving enough time for Kara to withdraw if she wanted to, but the brunette saw before closing her eyes, how the blonde imitated her movements, the anticipation making her heart go wild. Before their lips touched, she felt the warmth of Kara’s skin against her own and the almost imperceptible scent of wine on her lips. Her own senses were in overload, she heard the distant music from the movie, the light caress of air coming from Kara’s shallow breath and the fire under her palms when her hands touched Kara’s collarbone. When their lips finally met, it was as if a hard reset had been made to her brain, all her insecurities and troubled thoughts disappear and were replace by warmth and light and hope, by all that was definitely Kara. The kiss was nothing like their first, the one shared in the gallery was frantic, desperate driven by passion and desire, while this kiss, this one was slow, without urgency, hopeful and driven by emotions far too deep for a first date.

Even if the emotions were too much, even with all of her alarms going off and warning her to take precautions, Lena indulge herself and prolonged the kiss, the blonde reacted with the same commitment and deepened the kiss. The feeling of Kara’s soft and warm tongue against her lower lip asking for permission, brought a shock of electricity to her entire body and her mind went blank. But soon after, there was a flash of what seemed to be a memory. A blonde girl and a blonde woman were being introduced, and with the scene playing on her mind, came a deep sadness that flooded her soul until she couldn't handle the pain anymore. She ended the kiss abruptly then and tried to control her breathing.

_“Lena? Are you okay? What happened?”_ – The blonde said, her eyes full of concern. The brunette took a deep breath, the void that had settle on her chest dissipated when she felt the touch of Kara’s hand on her cheek. _“It’s okay, you’re okay”._

_“I… I think I saw you? You were a kid, I… I’m sorry Kara, I think the wine really took a toll on me”._

_“Hey, it’s okay, don’t worry about it, do you want me to take you home?”_ – The blonde asked, her thumb still caressing her cheek.

_“Actually, I gave Daniel the night off, so if it’s no trouble for you…”_

_“Of course not, come on, let’s grab your coat”._

[…]

_“Yes, I have eyes on the target, but sir, she’s not alone. What are my orders?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are always welcome, and thanks for the kudos!!


	10. The Prime Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is in danger and Kara has an unpleasant encounter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: physical violence.
> 
> Sorry for keep you waiting, here we go!...

**“If there is a god, or hundreds of them, I hope they will forgive me for the harm I may have inflicted on you by telling you exactly what happened.”** **  
―** **Carlos Ruiz Zafón,** **The Midnight Palace**

~~

The date had been awesome, every minute spent with Lena was priceless, she could still feel the softness of her lips on hers and the sweet perfume she always wore. Unfortunately, their night came to an abrupt end because of their bond. Kara knew sooner or later, the brunette would feel the effects of their connection, it started with the occasionally share of feelings and ended with a resume of your mate’s life. For humans, this took longer, but if the bond was strong, it could happen in a matter of days. She had to tell Lena about her true self, she didn’t have much time. When she left her in her apartment, she sensed the brunette’s uneasiness, she tried to calm her, but the woman had given her just a weak smile.

Kara was again in her apartment, her eyes fixed on the ceiling when her phone rang.

_“Jonn hey, it’s everything okey?”_ – it was unusual for him to call so late, maybe something had happened with Cameron.

_“Yeah, I just had to warn you about something”_ – the man replied in a cold tone.

_“What is it?”_

_“The Primes paid us a visit today, apparently they found out about the massacre and believe they can help”._

_“Can they?”_ – the blonde asked a little hopeful.

_“It’s possible, but Kara, listen, I’m not completely convinced their intentions are true, I think they are looking for you”_ – he said with uncertainty.

_“What??! I don’t understand, why??”_ – No one apart from her pack should know she existed.

_“I think it’s related to Cameron. Since his arrival to Stonehaven some werewolves have been asking questions. He’s different Kara, he’s stronger, faster than most, not entirely like you but similar. I believe one of these werewolves was the one who contacted the Prime clan, I think that’s why they are here, they are looking for the werewolf that turned him”_

_“This is bad, Jonn, if they found about me…”_

_“I know kiddo, I know. We can’t let that happened, that’s why I’m calling you, I think you should stay in the city for now, lay low. I haven’t said anything to them, just that we found him after he was bitten, but Kara, you have to be careful. Alex, Winn and Brainy already know about them, and I’m gonna tell Mike tomorrow”._

The blonde grimaced at the mention of his name – _“Okey, yeah, and Jonn please take care of Cameron for me, it’s my fault he’s involved in all of this”._

_“Don’t worry about him, we’ll keep him safe, and Kara please be careful”_ \- the line went dead after that, Kara shoulders relaxed once Jonn said the words. Not only she had turned him, but now he was also being watched by the Prime Alpha himself, all she could do now was put her trust in Jonn.

~~

Her head felt like it was being split open, her sight was blurred. She remembered Kara taking her home and waving at her once she was at her door. She didn’t remember going inside her building though, all she could remember was a sharp pain in the back of her head. She placed her hand to the spot, her fingers coming stained with red. She was in an unfamiliar setting, in an extremely small room, she felt her lungs working at a faster rhythm. The brunette was not fond of small places, but after years and years of practice on self-control, she accomplished to calm herself.

She screamed multiple times without getting any answer, after some minutes, the door was opened by a man.

_“Who the hell are you?! Where am I??_ – the brunette almost yell without an ounce of fear in her voice.

_“The name it’s Alexei, but that’s not important, what matters to me is who are you?” –_ the man replied with a malicious smile, while he came closer to her.

_“Who am I?? are you telling me there is someone in this city who actually doesn’t know who I am?”_ – the notion was almost hilarious. _“Let’s get to the point, did Lex hire you?”_

_“I don’t know anything about this Lex you are talking about, I don’t work for anyone but myself”_ – his tone was severe almost like he had been offended by her words. _“Now, tell me, who are you?”_ – his hand was on her shoulder, he gave a little squeeze, that made her flinch.

_“One would assume that the kidnapper knows who he’s kidnapping, but to help you, I’m Lena Luthor”_ – she waited for his response but it never came, so she continued _“Congrats, you’ve kidnap one of the most powerful people in National City”_ – she hoped the knowledge would made him doubt and keep her safe, after all, everyone would be looking for her once they noticed her absence.

_“Well, Lena Luthor, who was with you last night?”_

Her blood went cold. _“I was alone last night, I ordered some food and was going to grab it when you decided to interrupt my night”_ – as soon as she said the last word, she felt a sharp pain in her face, the man had slapped her so hard, she could feel her lip being split opened.

_“You think you can fool me?!”_ – he yelled at her, his face was so close, she felt his spit grazing her skin after each word. _“I’m going to ask you one more time, who was with you last night??!”_ – she had to protect Kara at all cost, if they were after her, who knew what they would do to her, so she took a deep breath and didn’t say a word. Another slap came, stronger than the last. Her head felt foggy after each blow, but she resisted. She had almost passed out when she heard the man talking with one of his gofers in other language. Some minutes later the man turned his attention towards her once more and she prepared herself for a blow that never came.

_“Luckily for you, one of my sources gave me the name of your date from last night. Now, if you excuse me, I have to make a call, I’m sure she’ll be interested in getting you back”_ – the man ended with a sick smile on his face.

_“Wait, don’t…”-_ was all she was able to say before she finally passed out.

~~

Kara was taking some pictures of the city when she felt a sharp pain on the side of her face, before she could check it, she felt it again, and again. She knew something was off, she wasn’t supposed to fill this kind of pain, at least she hadn’t since she became a werewolf. The only reason she could be hurting was if Lena had been harmed, when she realized this, she took her phone out and dialed Lena’s number but her phone was off. She dialed L-CORP number instead, her nerves increasing after each ringing tone.

_“L-CORP office, how can I help you?”_ – Jess’ voice came through the phone.

_“Jess! Hi, it’s Kara Danvers, I don’t know if you remember me, but I… I’m trying to contact Lena and her phone is off. Is she in her office? I have to give her something” –_ the blonde lied, she didn’t want to scare Jess before confirming her suspicions.

_“Oh, Kara, yes I remember you, of course. Actually, I tried to call her myself but as you said her phone is off. She didn’t come to the office, I’m kind of worry after the last event, disappearing like this, it’s nothing like Lena”-_ the girl sounded truly worried.

_“You know what? I’m going to her apartment to check up on her, you make sure to contact her security team, if they can’t find her you should call the police. And Jess, please call me if you have any news”._

_“Yes, of course Miss Danvers, thank you”._

When Kara arrived to Lena’s apartment, she knew something was off. She could smell blood, possibly Lena’s, and the scent of whoever took her. The scent was so strong, it would be easy for her to track them. It was daytime so she couldn’t change into her werewolf form without rising suspicion, so she decided to track them on foot, apparently, they weren’t so far away. After walking for a while, she came across an abandoned building. Kara sharpened her hearing, she could hear multiple heartbeats inside, one of them, without a doubt, belonged to Lena. When she heard her heartbeat, her instinct took over, she couldn’t wait anymore, she had to get inside and save her no matter the cost. She searched for an alternative entry and slowly made her way in. Once inside, she focused her hearing on Lena’s heartbeat, she walked through a series of hallways, until she found a steel door at the end, the delicate sound coming through it. Without assessing her surroundings, Kara run towards the door and opened it, Lena was inside, tied to a chair with her head down. The blonde was beside her less than a second later assessing her injures, her breathing was normal but she had a split lip and a nasty bruise on her jaw.

_“Lena! Lena wake up!”-_ Kara was holding Lena’s face between her hands, rubbing softly her good cheek. _“Come on honey, wake up, we have to get out of here, please”_ – the blonde insisted while she undid her ties.

_“Mmm…”_ – the brunette mumble, Kara once again brushed her cheek.

_“Hey, it’s me, I’m here, you’re safe now”_ – the blonde tuck a dark lock of hair behind Lena’s ear.

The sound of Kara’s voice sobered her up. _“Kara??How?? you shouldn’t be here, I never told them it was you, I never told them how to find you!”_ – Kara could feel the brunette distress, she tried to calm her but the woman was panicking.

_“What are you talking about? What…”_ – before she could finish her sentence, there was a sound coming from behind her, Lena’s eyes widened in fear.

_“I was hoping you’ll come”_ – the voice was deep and raspy and for some reason drops of cold sweat started running through the back of Kara’s neck, nonetheless, she stood up and face him.

_“What have you done to her!??”_ – she almost growl at him, her voice coming hoarse and menacing, her eyes shining dangerously.

_“Woah, easy there”_ – he extended his arms making a gesture for Kara to calm down. _“I’m very sorry for your friend here, she was just… how do you say? The bait?”_ – he finished with a devilish smile while his eyes were set on the brunette.

Kara placed his accent in that moment, she would recognize it any time, after all, she had that same accent before she was adopted by the Danvers. Her eyes went wide when she tied up the loose ends, her demeanor changed immediately trying to hide the pheromones her body had produced when she faced him.

_“So, it is true! Don’t bother with hiding your scent, I can tell your special. I have to tell you, when that excuse of a man contacted me and told me about you, I was pessimistic, but here you are…”_ – the man stepped closer, he rose his hand to touch her face but the blonde pulled his hand away. 

“ _Kara what’s going on, who is he??”_ – Kara was startled by Lena’s voice, suddenly becoming aware that she was right there with them, she had been so invested on this man that for a moment she got carried away and forgot they weren’t alone.

_“Yes Kara, why don’t you introduce us?”_ – he interrupted with a devilish smile. Kara looked at him with pleading eyes, completely terrified about Lena finding her secret in this way. _“Oh, dear Kara, so you haven’t told her? Let me help you with that…”_ – he stepped aside and looked straight at Lena – _“Well, you see Miss Luthor, Kara here is…”_

_“NO!”_ – the blonde shouted, her outburst surprising Lena. Kara could hear the brunette’s heartbeat beating faster and faster with every word spoken by, who the blonde assumed was the prime alpha, the man who Jonn had warned her about.

The man turned around and faced her once again _“Let me propose something to you Kara. I could let both of you go with one condition”._

_“What is it?”_ – Kara answered and waited expectantly. She had to protect Lena, she knew she’d had to accept his proposal, there wasn’t other way out.

_“You have to promise me you’ll be available whenever I contact you, you’ll owe me a favor. And you have to promise your allegiance to me”_ – he ended with a serious tone.

The blonde looked down before her eyes where set on him again _“I can do that, but you have to give me your word that Lena is left alone, that you or your goons are never going to put a finger on her again”._

The brunette watched the exchange with interest, her head still felt foggy by the blows. Kara was doing everything in her power to keep her coolness after seeing Lena’s state.

_“I must be feeling generous today. Okey, we have a deal” –_ he extended his arm to shook hands. Kara gave him a firm squeeze before she let his hand go. _“Now take your friend and go, I have something else to take care of, and please give your number to Stefan on your way out”._ He stepped aside to give them space.

Kara immediately grabbed Lena from her waist and help her up. The blonde could tell Lena was dizzy so she put one of her arms under her knees and placed the other in her low back, lifting her up in a bridal carry. Some minutes later they were already inside Kara’s car, the blonde was gripping the steering wheel with forced, still shocked by the events from before, the only sound coming from outside. She knew Lena wanted to say something but apparently, she wasn’t sure what to say, because every time she tried, she backed away.

Some minutes later the brunette finally broke the silence that wrapped them “ _Kara, where are we going?”._

The blonde was startled with the sound of Lena’s voice _“I’m taking you to the nearest hospital”._

_“Please don’t”_ – Lena whispered – _“I hate hospitals”._

_“Lena, we need someone to examine you, I… I can’t let something happen to you”_ – her voice broke at the end but she composed herself not letting her feelings overwhelm her. But still, she could sense Lena’s discomfort and distress – _“Okey, I can take you to your apartment but you have to promise me you’ll let me take care of your wounds, and if I believe is necessary, I’ll call Alex to come over”._

_“Yes, thank you Kara”._ The blonde just nodded and kept driving towards Lena’s place.

Once in the apartment, Kara cleaned Lena’s split lip with some peroxide, the brunette hissed with the touch. Apart from the cut she had a nasty bruise on her jaw and her right eye was almost swollen shut. After taking care of her lip, she grabbed a pack of frozen broccoli Lena had on her fridge and place it on her eye. She instructed the brunette to keep it there while she called Alex.

The phone rang a couple of times but her sister wasn’t answering so she came back and sat beside Lena, taking the frozen pack back and assessing her eye.

_“I think you might have a concussion. Alex it’s not answering her phone but for now we should keep you awake just to be sure”._ She explained while she pressed her fingers lightly on Lena’s face. _“How are you feeling? Still dizzy? Did he hit you someplace else?”_

The brunette shook her head. _“I’m okey, my eye and jaw hurt a bit, but I’m okey”_

_“Okey, I’ll try to call Alex again”_

_“Kara wait!”_ – the blonde stopped and turned around to face Lena.

_“What is it? Are you okey?”_ – Kara came back and sat beside her, her eyes searching for whatever was disturbing Lena.

_“I… Are we going to talk about what happened?”_

Kara looked like a deer caught in headlights, she knew they’d had to talk eventually, and Lena deserved some kind of explanation but even so, the question took her by surprise.

_“We should, but… I don’t know how to explain this to you. I don’t want to scare you”_ – she kept her gaze on Lena. The brunette had been hurt because of her, because of what she was, she feared the woman would walk away once she knew the truth.

_“Kara, I can assure you there’s nothing you can tell me that would scare me away from you. I can’t tell you why or how, but there is something about you, about us, I don’t think we can be apart anymore, so tell me please. I promise I’ll still be by your side after you do”._

Kara’s body relaxed after her words and her all of her doubts dissipated. _“Okey, you deserve to know. Before I tell you what today was about and who that man was, you need to know something about me” –_ She took a deep breath – “ _You remember Mike from the gallery where we met?”_

Lena nodded, remembering how bad she felt when the man had showed up.

_“We used to date. Almost a year ago I went to his family house but something went wrong”_ – Lena’s heartbeat was rising with anticipation, Kara kept going – “ _During my first night there I was attack…”_ – her phone rang in that moment, Alex’ name popped up on the screen. _“I… sorry I have to take this, just a second”._ Lena just gave her a sweet smile and nodded.

_“Alex hi! Where were you? I need a favor…” –_ her sister sighed through the line – _“Hey it’s everything okey?”_

_“Kara, I… I have to tell you something, can you come over?_ – her sister sounded tired.

_“I’m with Lena right now, something happened to her, can it wait?”_

_“It can’t, I really need you here”_ – her sister said with finality.

_“Okey, I’ll be there”._ She hanged up and turned towards Lena.

_“Sorry, that was Alex, she needs me, she says it’s urgent”_ – the blonde said apologetically.

_“It’s okey Kara, go, I’ll be here, we can continue our chat later”._

_“Are you going to be okey?”_

“ _Yeah, I’ll take a bath and keep myself awake, don’t worry, I’ll be fine”._

_“Okey, but please, lock yourself up, and don’t go out until I come back”._ She was in front of Lena now, already hating the idea of leaving her alone after all she had being through.

_“I promise I’m not going anywhere, and Kara… I’ll be waiting for you”_ – she had a sweet smile on her face. Kara knew Lena was amazing, but still amazed her how kind and selfless she was.

_“Lena, can I… can I kiss you?”_ – the blonde reprimanded herself for asking, but she couldn’t help herself, there was no way she could avoid their magnetism.

Lena never hesitated before she closed the space between them, their lips coming together in a sweat and meaningful kiss. They kissed for a couple of minutes, both of them enjoying the feeling of fullness and peace the kiss brought to them.

Kara finally broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against Lena’s. _“I promise when I get back, I’ll tell you everything”._

_“Okey”_ – Lena whispered back.

~~

When Kara stepped inside of the DEO, she knew something was wrong, agents were deployed at the front door, Alex giving them orders with a stern look. When Alex noticed her, she gave her a nod, her head motioning towards a room at the side, Kara followed her.

_“Alex, what’s happening?”_ – the redhead was pacing, Kara could see something was troubling her. _“Alex! Can you stop pacing and tell me what’s going on?”_ – Her sister turned around and gave her a sad look.

_“The Order… they attacked Stonehaven…”_

_“What?? Is everyone okey?”_ – her heartbeat was rising by the second.

_“Kara, Jonn… he’s… he’s dead Kara…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that :/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments are always welcome, thanks for leaving Kudos. Stay safe!!


End file.
